Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell
by Ladye Black
Summary: Slash. HarrySnape or HPSS. Voldemort is gaining power at the end of Harry's sixth year. Snape's identity is discovered, and both are forced into hiding. Together.
1. Why Can't I Go?

TITLE:  Harry Potter and the Year From Hell

AUTHOR:  Ladye Black

RATING:  PG-13

WARNING:  Slash, slight underage-ness depending on where you're from, language

PAIRING:  Harry/Snape

DISCLAIMER:  These characters are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  I give her full credit for their invention; I claim nothing but this piece of fanfiction.

NOTES:  This begins at the very end of Harry's Fifth year, and should pretty much span an entire year. (eventually)

         "What do you mean I can't go to the Burrow this summer?!" a 16-year-old Harry Potter yelped.

            Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the Hogwarts Schools for Witchcraft and Wizardry, gazed back at Harry calmly.  "I'm sorry my dear boy, but it is simply impossible if we are to keep you and your friends safe."

         "Why?"

            Dumbledore sighed.  "There are reports that Voldemort is becoming stronger, that he is gathering his power for a very forceful attack upon Hogwarts this summer."

            Harry blinked. "You mean, he's going to try to destroy Hogwarts?"

            "Yes, Harry, that is exactly what I mean.  This is the year that Voldemort will try to kill you…or so Severus has reported."

            This statement drew attention to the third person the room, Severus Snape.  Snape drew back uncomfortably into the shadows of the dark corner he had chosen to stand in, casually looking as if he was not poised for flight.  Harry turned to look at him, studying the pale man in the shadows with slightly suspicious green eyes.

            Snape glared back.

            "Severus, would you please share your information with us?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

            It was, Snape reflected before he spoke, more of a subtle command.  No need to inform the boy as which house Dumbledore really was in, unless he'd figured out how Dumbledore really worked.  Somehow, Snape doubted that.

            "Of course, Headmaster," he answered in a low tone.  And he proceeded to report his findings to Potter, not trying to coddle the boy at all.  It was well past time for that nonsense.

            "Voldemort is gaining power."  Potter gaped at him.  "What, Potter, didn't think I'd say his name?"  Potter tried to answer.  "No, don't say anything.  I am here to report, not try to teach a gormless worm the finer points of arguments."

            "Severus!"

            "Yes, Headmaster," he answered, sparing Dumbledore a glance.  Potter closed his mouth, though he still seemed rather livid.

            "As I was saying," he continued, "Voldemort is gaining power…and becoming impatient.  He wants to kill Potter before the end of summer."  Snape paused for effect.  "I believe that the wards at Potter's relatives will be ineffective against the force He is gathering."

            Dumbledore tried not to let the worry he felt show on his face.  "How certain are you of this?"

            "Very certain."

            Dumbledore leaned back to think, stroking his beard in an unconscious gesture of troubled thoughts.  "Then I suppose," he said slowly, "we will have to find other accommodations for Harry."

            Snape uncharacteristically hesitated before saying his next words.  "If he is obviously moved…they'll-he'll, know who warned you."

            Potter looked up in confusion, but Dumbledore's expression turned sharp.  Severus inwardly shuddered at the look; he'd be getting an earful of his spying habits tonight that was for sure.

            "And how would this be?" Dumbledore asked, though Snape was sure he already had a very good idea of what the answer was.

            Since Potter was in the room, Severus went for the simplified version.  "He considers me his closest confidante," Harry snorted with repressed laughter.  "It is an irony I am well-aware of, I assure you.  He has only told me of his plans…so far."

            Dumbledore stroked his chin through his beard.  "What do you propose we do then?"

            "That we wait a few days," Snape answered promptly.  "If he doesn't tell anyone else, then we have to move Potter, and assume that this is what He has planned all along."

            "Why?" Potter's question, of course.

            "Death Eater's are prepared to go into battle every time the Dark Lord calls," Snape answered.  "All Voldemort has to do is fire up the Dark Mark, get all his followers together, tell them where and how to attack, and let them at it.  There wouldn't be enough time for a warning of any sort to be of much use."

            Dumbledore made a quick decision.  "Severus, I'm giving you seventy-two hours.  Seventy-two hours for Voldemort to announce his plans to, at least, the rest of his inner circle.  If he does not," Dumbledore continues gravely, "we will have to move Harry to a safe place."

            Snape frowned.  "But then he will know for sure who his spy is."

            "Then I will simply have to remove you out of his reach also, Severus," Dumbledore answered serenely.

            "You mean, have me hide like the other sniveling fools the Dark Lord has thrown a hissy fit at?"

            Dumbledore nodded.  Snape felt the tight control he had on his emotions slipping.

            "Fine," he growled.  "I'll make my report in seventy-two hours."

            Using the dramatic flair he had cultivated over the years, Severus whirled out of the room.

            A moment later, Harry's voice could be heard asking, "How does he do that?"

            "Practice, I believe," Dumbledore answered.

            Harry blushed.

            TBC


	2. Plants Can Be Vicious

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Well, the slash won't come for awhile, yet

Feedback: Appreciated

Disclaimer: Not mine, and never will be…the characters, I mean.

Notes: Um, thank you for the lovely reviews so far, they're probably why this is up so much earlier than I thought it'd be. Ah, by-the-way, the tense thing was probably more my bad typing that changing tense. 's' and 'd' are right next to each other after all. And, this supposed to be at the end of Harry's sixth year, sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 2

Three days later, Snape stormed down the corridor towards the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Sugar Pops," he snarled at it.

It opened quickly.

Severus didn't even wait to hear Dumbledore acknowledge his perfunctory knock, but just slammed the door open. "Albus! Where is Potter?! He has to leave now!"

"Now, now Severus, calm yourself down. Perhaps you'd like to begin again? With a lemon drop this time perhaps?" he asked kindly, holding the container to the irate man.

Severus frowned. "No, thank you."

Albus nodded to himself, having expected the answer. "Very well, now let's start with why you are only wearing half of your robes?"

Snape looked down at himself. It was true, he was wearing in approximation about half of his robes, which happened to be in tatters.

"I got into several fights with various forms of vicious shrubbery, but that isn't what's important." Albus raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Potter needs to be moved right away!"

"Severus, please make a _formal_ report. Poor Harry in nearly in hysterics!"

For the first time, Snape realized that there was a third person in the room. He looked at the boy, whose fright was only betrayed by a slight widening of his eyes. 'Hysterics indeed,' Severus sneered to himself. He straightened himself and gave his report as he had countless times before.

"Voldemort didn't tell anyone his real plan, mot even me. I found this out almost too late." He spoke mechanically, with no emotion coming through to his voice. "Last night, at 11 o'clock in the night, there was a Death Eater meeting. At the meeting, it was revealed that I was a traitor. I believe he had this planned ever since he told me of his plan to attack Potter, nearly four days ago."

He paused in his retelling, giving himself sometime to gather his thoughts. He noticed Potter watching attentively, his face changing with every new piece of information that was revealed. Dumbledore listened as impassively as ever.

"I can only assume that he has known of my betrayal for quite some time, if not since the beginning." He swallowed. "After that little tidbit was revealed, I was handed over to the rest the members to be… 'played with.'" There, that was good, not too much revealed. "Afterwards, they left me alone. Either they were extremely stupid and did not think I could move in that state, or they meant for me to escape. In either case, my absence will surely have been noted by now."

"And the Dark Mark? Did he leave it on?" Dumbledore questioned.

Severus studied his mud-caked left forearm, then rubbed at it with his other hand. "Yes."

Dumbledore nodded for himself. "All right, this is what we will do…Harry!"

Potter jumped up from his seat. Severus vaguely noted that Potter was almost as tall as he was. "Yes sir?"

"Harry, you will go pack, take only what is most important to you. Severus, get cleaned up. Meet back here within an hour. I will have arrangements made by then."

"Yes sir," Potter nodded and started to leave.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called after him.

"Sir?"

"Only tell your friends not to expect very much contact from you this summer, all right?" Potter looked disappointed. "I am sorry, Harry, but I fear that contact will be next to impossible if we wish to keep you safe."

Potter nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Headmaster," he said, then left.

Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Now, my boy, I believe it is about time you healed yourself."

TBC…

Okay, that's it for this chapter…Okay, I'll admit it, it was supposed to longer but I was getting tired of typing and this felt like a good place to stop. The, next part takes a sort of wild verge from cannon. (Hint: Snape isn't exactly human. I'm only giving you this incase you decide you don't want to read about that. Also there is a spell that will link Harry and Snape together, it's not really a bond, though. I'm only warning you so that you won't get mad at me for another 'bond' fic, it isn't really)

Also, to Sonata of Silence, taking what is implied in the books about what Harry sees in the Pensieve, I doubt Snape had a good relationship with his father. I think Dumbledore may have taken on that role somewhat for him, so Snape is one of the few people who is allowed to be rude to Dumbledore…that is just how I perceive it however, and it is that that I am basing their relationship on.


	3. Is This My Hell Or Yours?

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

AUTHOR: Ladye Black

RATING: PG-13

WARNINGS: Divergence from canon, mostly Snape not being of the mortal human type

FEEDBACK: Always the Light of my Life

NOTES: It is the end of Harry's sixth year, but the students have not yet left Hogwarts. I believe that answers one reviewer's question. And speaking of reviews, thank you all so very much for the ones that you have written me. It is very much appreciated, and lets me know that there is actually interest in this fic.

Chapter 3

Snape looked at Dumbledore for a moment before nodding in agreement. All the scratches left by the 'vicious shrubbery' were starting to ache now that most of the adrenaline that had been running through him had run its course.

He seated himself on the thick rug that carpeted Dumbledore's office and then closed his eyes. Concentrating inwardly, to his center, he found the well-spring of Magic that resided within all creatures of Life. It flowed before him, a pulsing energy of silver entwined with hints of deep rouge. He 'reached' for the Magic, grabbing a strand of that beautiful and intoxicating swirl of silver and red. While he 'held' onto the thread of Magic, he used another part of his consciousness took seek out the imperfections on his body, the scratches. Once he had awareness of his whole body, he allowed the thread to flow through him, smoothing out the imperfections.

And because the Magic allowed no imperfections, the glamour that he had worn for many years faded, and his true nature was revealed. Ripping painfully from his back, a skeletal structure of wings tore through his skin, connected to his spine. Flesh rippled up to cover both of the skeletal structures, and then-finally-black feathers edged in silver quickly decorated the bare skin and muscle of the wings.

Less noticeably, the lines in face smoothed, making him appear younger. His skin became less sallow and more like a healthy shine of moonlight on marble. He still wasn't particularly handsome, his nose was perhaps still a bit too big, but he was Tenshi-Oni. Angel-Demon. A child of Taboo.

When he was finally satisfied that all his cuts, scrapes, and scratches had been healed, he gathered the Magic back into the well-spring and allowed himself to come out of his self-induced trance. He opened his eyes expecting to see the Headmaster and frowned when he realized the other man wasn't in the room with him.

He stood and stretched his wings carefully, not wanting to knock something over in the cluttered office but, _damn_ it felt good to have his wings out. It had been years since he had been able to let them be displayed; of course, he knew that he would have to banish them again in mere moments. He simply wanted to enjoy an all too rare moment of freedom.

The moment ended too soon by Severus' account. Hearing footsteps nearing the grand doors he quickly called his wings back into himself. He was just in time, too. Dumbledore, carrying a tray laden with food, opened the door to see Severus standing in the middle of the room with several black feathers floating to the floor around him.

"Finished with your Healing, I see." Dumbledore pointed out, handing the tray over to Snape. "There is still a little over half-an-hour left before Harry comes back, sit and eat. There is something I wish to discuss with you, dear boy." Snape had a feeling he wasn't going to like having to hear whatever it was the Headmaster had to say.

Snape sat in one of the plush chairs across from Dumbledore's desk and studied the contents of the tray. Relieved that there was no sign of any type of meat, he began on the rather large salad that sat in the middle of the tray. "What did you wish to discuss?" Snape asked between mouthfuls.

Dumbledore sat in the chair behind his desk. "The fact that you are no longer safe here, of course, my dear boy." Snape inwardly cringed. He'd had a feeling that that was what the Headmaster would want to discuss.

"I don't really see the reason for your worries, Albus. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it since I was thirteen." Snape must have imagined the wince that came across Dumbledore's features at the mention of how long he'd been the older man's spy.

"I know that, Severus, believe me I know. Unfortunately, making you my spy so young is probably one of the things I regret most about this war, along with the fact that your childhood has never had chance to be normal. Your…unusual bloodline has made it so that I doubt any part of your life will be easy." Snape thought he actually saw some trace of true regret in Dumbledore's eyes.

"And?"

"And, as soon as you finish eating, I must ask that you also pack."

Snape frowned. "I had hoped you wouldn't say that."

"Unfortunately, Severus," Snape was really starting to hate his name, "the only way I can see to keep you safe is to send you along with young Mr. Potter." The old man's eyes twinkled with barely concealed sadistic glee, or at least that's what Snape thought it was.

The muscle in Snape's jaw twitched as he ground his teeth together. "You're going to make me spend Merlin knows how long with the bane of my existence, aren't you?"

Dumbledore had the audacity to smile. "Really now, Severus," it was official, he hated his name. "I'm sure Mr. Potter has many fine qualities that you would find worthy of your respect if you took the time to get to know the boy." The old man's eyes were twinkling again. "Besides, I'm sure there is…someone else who could take the place of being the 'bane of your existence', as you put it."

Well, the Dark Pain In the Arse-as Snape privately called him-was slightly more annoying. "Then he's the immediate thorn in my side. I don't really care what idiom you use, Albus, it still doesn't take care of the fact that I'm going to be forced to spend my only free time with someone I _intensely_ dislike!" Realizing that he was allowing his emotions to over take him, Snape took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Albus waited politely for Snape to get himself back together, then continued his persuading. "I realize that you and Mr. Potter may have some difficulties in keeping civil, but I'm sure you will do just fine. I have every confidence in you that you try your best."

Oh damn, he's pulled out the 'confidence' ploy, he must really want me to give in. Snape sighed inwardly. "Fine, but don't expect everything to be sugar and honey between us. I can only promise that I will try my best not to end Mr. Potter's life before Voldemort does."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "That is all I ask Severus, that is all I ask."

Snape shuddered slightly as he had a feeling things were only going to get worse for him. Barely keeping himself from sighing, he went to pack.

TBC

Well, that's it for this chapter. See, I told you Snape wasn't human. I've also made up a completely different past for Sev, and…well, it isn't nice. Also, I know no Latin, but some bit of Japanese, so um, yeah. Whole reason for the 'tenshi-oni' thing. Lol, don't kill me. Please. Oh! And I thing the 'Dark Pain In the Arse' thing came from something else I read. Sorry for usurping it. If you'd like credit, please contact me via e-mail.


	4. Protecting Severus

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: Still around PG-13, I suppose

Warnings: Slash comes later

Feedback: Of course

Archive: Ask and ye shall receive

Notes: Again, all feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you all for your reviews. Um, first is Severus, then we go to Harry and Dumbledore for a bit.

Chapter 4

Furiously, Snape shoved most of his belongings into an over-sized knapsack, not bothering to take the time to shrink things so that they would fit easier. Besides, it wasn't like he needed the extra room in the sack anyway.

Sad, really, the way most of his life fit into one overly large backpack. Well, except for the potions, but they were a special case.

Quickly, he packed his belongings. Two teachers robes he had bought when he started teaching, a few dress shirts, and a couple pairs of trousers. Underclothes were shoved in on top of the trousers and he already wore his shoes. After spending only ten minutes packing everything from important potions to some pleasant reading material (and a couple Chocolate Frogs), he was ready to go.

Sometimes it really was amazing to discover how little he had collected over the years. Mainly because he hadn't expected to see the end of these last few.

* * *

Harry Potter knocked on Dumbledore's office door for permission to enter. No one would presume to enter without first announcing themselves and then waiting for an answer. Well, he thought amusedly as he was called to enter, perhaps Snape would. Recalling how Professor Snape had burst into Dumbledore's office earlier that day, he entered.

"Sir? I'm ready to leave," Harry announced when he'd entered the office.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk at him. "Ah, very good, Harry. Now all we must do is wait for Professor Snape and then I will be able to send you to your new location."

"Wait for Professor Snape, sir?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, Professor Snape will be joining you so that I may keep him safe also." Dumbledore stood up and came around to the front of his desk. "Harry there is one more thing I'd like to ask of you."

"What is it, sir?" Harry asked carefully.

"I'd like you to help me take care of your Professor Snape," Dumbledore announced.

"Take care of him?" Harry was confused.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, there is a spell that allows one to keep track of another person's thoughts without that other person knowing it. I'd like you to cast it on Severus."

Harry wasn't sure he liked that idea. "You mean you want me to keep track of Professor Snape's thoughts?"

"Exactly, Harry. Very good."

"All of them?" That thought alone was dizzying. Who knew what went on in that man's head.

"Oh, dear me, no! I would just like you to seek out the dangerous ones. The ones that might mean he will cause harm to himself," the Headmaster explained.

"You mean like suicide thoughts? Why?" Harry was aware of a bad feeling building up inside him.

Dumbledore's face became troubled. "Severus has a history of not taking care of himself. When he first came here after receiving the Dark Mark he was withdrawn and silent. A couple days after he arrived back, he tried to kill himself. He was just a week shy of turning sixteen."

Harry's lips formed a surprised 'oh', though he released no sound.

"Since then," Dumbledore continued, "he has thrown himself into every possible conceivably dangerous situation. I fear what he may try to do if I'm not there."

"Like?" Harry asked faintly.

"He may try to gain more information from Voldemort, which would put his life in the way of danger." Dumbledore leant closer to Harry. "I wish you to try to keep Severus from needlessly throwing his life away. He is like a son to me, Harry, and I wish for him to live a long, good life. Unfortunately, Severus seems to think that he does not deserve any sort of happiness."

Harry thought about what Dumbledore had said for a moment. Sure, the Potions Master was mean and snide, sometimes cruel with his words. Other times, though, the man's words had saved his life or stopped him from making an utter fool of himself. There was also the new piece of information that was revealed. Professor Snape had taken the Dark Mark at fifteen? And then had nearly succeeded in ending his own life? Perhaps there was more to the man than cruel, biting sarcasm. Suddenly, Harry was very interested in finding out what might lay beneath the thick mask his Potions Professor had put over himself.

"All right. I'll do it," Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore's face lit up. "Wonderful! I'll give you the incantation. All you have to do is fill in the blank spot with Severus' name when you say it aloud."

Harry read over the incantation. "Um, do I say his whole name?"

"Yes, his whole name is Severus Celaerius Snape." Hmm, nice name, Harry thought distantly.

"And it only alerts me to thoughts of when he is thinking about self-inflicting pain or when he wants to go into a situation he knows is dangerous?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That is correct."

"Okay, I think I'm ready." And with that, he read the incantation, adding in Snape's name where the blank was. Almost immediately after he finished, he felt another subtle presence in his mind. "I think I feel him in my head."

"That is good. It means the spell worked."

"Oh," Harry said distantly as he subtlety explored the connection. "He can't feel it, right?"

"As long as nothing alarms him to its presence, he shouldn't." Harry immediately stopped exploring the connection and focused on Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Harry. This is a great thing you have done." Harry only nodded, feeling slightly guilty because of his true reason for agreeing to the spell. He wanted to find out what really went through that man's head.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and then it was opened. Professor Snape-- looking much better than he had an hour earlier-- stood in the doorway, sneering. "Well? Is everything ready?"

TBC…

Well, that's the end for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Snape's middle name was made up off the top of my head, but I'm sure it'll probably mean something somewhere. I pronounce it: cuh-LAHR-ee-us. I thought it sounded very sibilant. Well, whatever you think. Bye for now.


	5. Further Instructions

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: eventual slash

Pairing: Harry/Snape (eventually)

Feedback: Of course!

Archive: Ask please and let me know where

Disclaimer: I'd like to own Snape for my own reasons, but I don't. pouts

Notes: This is a transition chappie, which means it's a bit short. Also I'd like to thank Elizabeth for giving me a possible Latin meaning for Sev's middle name. She told me that if I'd spelled it "Celerius", it would mean 'faster'. So, thank you very much Elizabeth!

Chapter 5

"Ah! Severus! There you are!" Dumbledore said pleasantly as he picked up two objects from his desk. "These are your portkeys," he held up the objects for the other two to study them.

One of them was an old copy of some obscure Muggle fantasy book entitled _Magic & Malice_. The other was a keychain that featured a broom.

"Harry, this one is yours," Dumbledore handed him the broom keychain. "And, Severus, yours." Snape accepted the book. "All you must do is tap it with your wand and say 'Meadow Manor'."

"Um, sir, why have you given us two portkeys?" Harry asked.

"You'll have to carry your luggage with you the Muggle way; you won't be able to use magic. I thought it would be more prudent to give you each your own portkey." Dumbledore eyed Snape's knapsack and small suitcase with a small amount of disappointment.

"Severus, why don't you go first? I believe it will be easier that way." Snape frowned, but nodded anyway, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder and a foot over his suitcase. Taking out his wand, he tapped against his portkey, and uttered "Meadow Manor" before disappearing.

Dumbledore turned to the other person in his office. "Now, Harry, before you go, there are a few other things you should know."

"Um, like what, sir?"

"There are a few things I believe I should make clear to you."

"Oh."

Dumbledore's keen gaze studied the boy for a moment before he continued. "The spell relies mostly on Severus' interpretations. You may need to, ah, 'tweak' the spell so that you get a better reading from it."

"How would I do that?"

"When you get to Meadow Manor, and find some quiet time, simply concentrate on the spell's connection and feed it a few simple details of what you consider to be dangerous behavior," Dumbledore explained. "That should help give you more specific readings and keep Professor Snape safer."

Harry nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Okay."

"And now, you must go. Good luck, Harry," Dumbledore smiled at him, the twinkle in his eyes coming back in full force.

"Thank you, sir." After picking up his two suitcases, he tapped his wand against his portkey. "Meadow Manor," he said quietly, then disappeared from Dumbledore's office.

"Please take care of him," Dumbledore whispered into his empty office.

TBC...

Well, that's it. Remember it's just a transition chapter, the next one should be longer. Well, please review. Also, I own a book entitled Magic & Malice, it's very good.


	6. A New Home, The Outside

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Just a little ickiness, but not much, and Harry says a bad word

Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever, I thought you people knew that by now?

Notes: One reviewer asked me for the author of the book, _Magic & Malice,_ it is written by Patricia C. Wrede.

**Chapter 6**

The moment Harry had popped into existence next to Professor Snape, he bent over and retched, traveling by Portkey always made him sick. He supposed he should have gotten over by now, considering how many times he'd been subjected to it, but each time was worst than the last.

Snape sneered down at the boy, slightly disgusted that the young man who was currently regurgitating his last meal because of traveling by Portkey was, in fact, the Savior of the Wizarding World. How pathetic if they really had only this to rely on. Perhaps Snape could teach the boy something useful, if he was receptive, that is.

"Are you done?" Snape enquired with false politeness when there was a long pause in the heaving.

"Please fuck off, Snape," Potter said in the same tone, except from the ground he currently kneeled upon.

Snape adopted a careless posture and tone. "I would, Potter, unfortunately, the place the Headmaster has deemed to send us is a magic-barren area. I could, perhaps, try to make a run for it, but our surroundings – which include a very nasty-looking forest – suggest that that may not be wise."

Harry, who was finally starting to feel less nauseous, decided to take a look at their surroundings. It did, indeed, include a 'very nasty-looking forest' that didn't look all that welcoming. There was also a rickety-looking two-story house, a stream about twenty feet from their right, and a very large, very beautiful, weeping willow only a few feet from the stream. The place looked pleasant enough, even if the house didn't look much sturdier than the Weasley home.

There was a small 'pop' to Harry's right, and he looked over to what looked like a map with a note attached. " Professor Snape, look, there's a note."

"What does it say?"

Picking up the note, Harry read:

_Severus and Harry,_

_I have forgotten to send this map along with you. Since we do not know how long your stay at Meadow Manor will be, you may have to restock your supplies from time to time. I'm sure you have realized by now that you are in a magic-barren area and understand why I will not be able to send more supplies to you. The closest town, Gravlin, is almost 20 km from your present location. An 'automobile' is at the back of the house and should have enough 'fuel' to get you to that location. Please, enjoy your stay._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Severus, don't forget to eat._

Harry grinned slightly at the last line. "He worries about you."

Snape frowned, "He's Albus Dumbledore, he worries about everyone." Snape studied the landscape for a few more moment, superstiously letting Harry regain his breath. "Well, Potter, ready to investigate our new," Snape sneered, "home?"

Harry stood and nodded. "Yeah, sure." And, together, they headed toward the house to inspect what would be their home for an indefinite amount of time.

"Y'know," Harry said as they walked towards the house. "Since we're going to be here a long time, I think we should make an effort to get along."

"Oh, really," Snape drawled.

"Yes," the younger man said determinedly. "I think it would be for the best all around, even if there are only two of us."

Snape had to give the boy credit, he was actually thinking like the adult he so wanted to be treated as. "All right," he said, surprising the boy.

"Really?!" Harry nearly winced as his voice squeaked in the middle of the word, his voice was still changing.

"Your idea has merit to it. Perhaps if we were to set up some ground rules after we've inspected the house? We could each choose a private space, set up a schedule for chores, discuss what abilities we have, things like that." They had nearly reached the small porch that led to the front door.

"You mean, have an actual conversation to decide who gets what room and who does what?" Harry clarified for himself.

Snape gave a facsimile of a smile. "Exactly."

Harry thought on it for a moment, then nodded. "All right," he said, opening the screen door. "After you," he offered, holding the door for his Professor.

Snape kept his surprise at the boy's thoughtfulness to himself. "Thank you," he said graciously, then stepped inside.

Harry paused a moment before stepping inside behind his Professor. _I hope things can work out between us,_ he thought before entering his new home.

TBC…

Well, how was it? Okay? _Gravlin_, is pronounced GRAH-vlin. Short 'a' and 'i'. It is also a made-up place, as far as I know, it doesn't exist except for in my head. Next time we'll get to see the house and they should have their conversation.


	7. A New Home, The Inside

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Americanisms, glaringly obvious ones I'm sure, and they're throughout the fic, I've just forgotten to warn everyone until now.

Notes: I don't do this often enough but, I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews. They really help me write because when I know someone is reading this fic, it helps me not to be so lazy. : )

**Part 7**

The interior of their new home reflected the exterior almost perfectly. The floors were made of wood, most likely oak, and the walls were white-washed. An old farmhouse, to be sure.

Directly ahead of them was a set of stairs leading to the upper level of the house, to the right of them was a living space, complete with a TV and furniture. At their left was the kitchen, which Severus inspected with approval. As old as this house seemed, it had been outfitted with more-or-less modern facilities. Although, he had no idea what use they had for one those Muggle 'Tee-Vee' things.

Harry was slightly grateful that, so far, the Professor had forborne to comment negatively on anything he had, in fact, forborne to comment on anything at all. There had been that one tense moment while the man had glared at the television set, though.

There was a bathroom downstairs, past the kitchen, as well as one at the top of the stairs, both complete with a toilet and shower. _Well, at least there won't be any fighting over who gets the bathroom first_, thought Harry with relief. _And, I'll be less likely to catch him in the nude._ He didn't want to think about why that particular thought was tinged with disappointment instead of disgust.

They chose their rooms, Snape to the right of the staircase, and Harry to the left.

The room Snape had chosen had the color blue as its main focus. Light blue walls, dark blue carpet, and all shades in between with some white for contrast. All-in-all, the room had a very peaceful atmosphere.

Harry's room wasn't much different, except that the color of choice was cherry stained wood. A very nice chest of drawers stood against the same wall that the door was on, and a double-sized bed was covered in a prettily designed tan bedspread; the carpeting was thick and soft.

Exploring the house done, they congregated into the kitchen to discuss one another's duties. Sitting down with tea in hand, they began their discussion.

"So…" Harry began. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Where should we start?"

Snape took a moment to consider. "Well, we already chose our rooms without a fuss…how about…cooking?" he suggested, making a small hand gesture to encompass the room they were sitting in.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Alright, do you know how?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it's not that much different than brewing potions, but – to answer your question – yes, I can."

"Oh, well, perhaps we could take turns then?" Harry suggested. "My aunt made me cook for them all the time, although, most of it was simple stuff…not like what Hogwarts makes."

Snape gave a small snort of amusement. "Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Potter, I was not raised on Hogwarts fair either." For some reason, Harry felt slightly elated; Snape had just given him a small piece of his past. "I did, however, contrive to learn some of the more difficult cooking techniques."

"Why?"

"For one who thrives on challenges, that person can get exceedingly bored without one," the older man explained. "Actually, I was testing the limits of my ability and found that they were bigger than I had first thought. I also came into the realization that I enjoyed it in much the same fashion that I do with Potions, the concepts are closely related."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "I guess I can see what you mean." Snape waited for the boy to elaborate. "I suppose Potions and cooking are similar because you put certain ingredients in at certain times and cook different recipes in different ways, like Potions."

Snape gave a small nod. "That is correct, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled in relief. "There is more to it, but," Harry felt his relief start to drain away, "…you are, essentially, correct."

"So, we take turns cooking?"

"And the one who doesn't cook does the dishes. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Later that night, Harry would marvel at how well the conversation had gone. He was so surprised and relieved that he never noticed the insistent tugging on the link that connected him to Snape.

TBC…

So…what'd ya think? I know short again, right? Sorry, one of these days I'll get to a good length, I promise. Right now, I'm building.


	8. The First Morning

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Someone told me the icki-ness wasn't a factor for when someone throws up, so I retract it.

Disclaimer: Of course they're not mine!

Notes: I really wanna thank all the people who have reviewed this fic, you people are a godsend (or whatever higher or non-higher being you'd like to refer to). It's all your support that's kept this fic going, so here's to all of you.

**Chapter 8**

At precisely seven o'clock, every morning, Severus Snape awoke from a night time's hardly adequate slumber. Damn the sun and a childhood bed that was enchanted to throw you out of it every morning. Snape rolled over and buried his head under a pillow. What was so great about mornings anyway?

Ten minutes later, after deciding that he wasn't going to go back to sleep – he'd tried before and never did – he went to use the facilities that were connected to his room. It was much better than his dungeons, where the bathroom was located several feet down a back corridor from his rooms. He took a shower and then ran through what they had as far as food.

When he finally made it downstairs, another thirty minutes later, he had decided he really wasn't all that hungry and settled for a cup of coffee and some buttered toast. Thank Merlin for caffeine, he thought as he finished his cup and went back for more.

At precisely 9:13 a.m., Harry Potter made an appearance in the kitchen, randomly stumbling and bumping into things. He went over to the coffee pot and studied it through his glasses before deciding that there was, indeed, coffee in the little bugger. Thank God. He clumsily grabbed a coffee mug and poured the remaining caffeinated liquid into it. He then promptly swallowed it in one gulp.

All the while, Snape watched amusedly.

Exactly eleven minutes later, or so the clock on the microwave told him, Potter blinked, looked around, saw his Professor, and greeted him appropriately. "What the hell are you doing up so bloody early in the morning?"

Snape smirked. "Mr. Potter, I am up at exactly seven o'clock in the morning every day," a slight exaggeration. "The question is, why are you up so late?"

Potter shuddered at the thought of being up so early voluntarily. "I'm sixteen, what do you expect? We need our sleep."

Snape ignored the obvious easy answer to Potter's question. "Other than sleep, what else do you expect to do here all day? Might I also remind you that we're stuck here, alone, and unable to use magic."

Potter frowned. "That makes me wonder...how did you know how to use the coffee maker?"

Snape smirked the smirk that he knew infuriated people. It worked wonders on Potter, who took a seat across the table from him and scowled.

"Well?" he pressed doggedly.

"I, too, took Muggle Studies." He hoped that answer was enough.

"Well, yeah, but most Wizard-born forget that stuff as soon as they're out of school." Potter frowned thoughtfully.

Snape half-smiled mysteriously then stood up to put his cup in the sink. "Ah, yes," he finally answered, "but who said _I_ was Wizard-born?"

He left Potter to think about the implications of his statement, and to – most certainly – draw the wrong conclusion. He wasn't even Human.

Deciding to explore the grounds more thoroughly, he headed out the back door where he encountered a small garden just a few feet from the porch. It was overgrown with weeds, but he thought he saw among there some common herbs and spices that could be useful in cooking meals. All the garden really needed was some good care and it would be back to producing its bountiful harvest.

First, it needed weeding; Snape looked down at himself, but not in these robes.

He headed back inside to change into some work trousers and a shirt, but was ambushed by Potter before he made it to the stairs.

"What did you mean?" Well, that was rather abrupt.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean, Potter." Snape tried to get around the boy, but Potter moved back into the way.

"I meant about what you said about not being Wizard-born." Potter crossed his arms over his chest, clearly expecting an answer.

Snape cursed to himself about not having the height advantage anymore. He and Potter were dead even, with Potter still growing. "I was merely using it as an example, Potter. I did not realize you would take it seriously."

Potter looked unaccountably relieved. "So, you are Wizard-born?" Snape wondered why it mattered.

"What I am," he said firmly as he pushed past Potter, "is of no concern to _you_." He made his way upstairs, ignoring Potter's call for him to wait.

* * *

'Well,' Harry thought as he watched Snape climb the stairs, 'I bollocks'd that one up.' It had been a good opportunity to find out more about the man, unfortunately, Harry had made a mess of it, somehow.

He still wasn't quite sure what he had done wrong, but for some reason it had made Snape mad at him again. He'd also come out of the conversation without learning one thing about his Professor.

The man had talent, he'd give him that. And Harry was more determined now than ever to learn what he could about the mysterious man known as Severus Celaerius Snape.

TBC...

All right, there we go, and so soon! (To me anyway). Er, tell me how bad I did on some of the British terms, if it's bad, I'll definitely change it ASAP.


	9. The First Afternoon

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: We're starting to get very tiny hints of slashiness, if you blink, you'll miss them.

Disclaimer: How many ways can I say this? I don't own the chara's.

Notes: Once again, thank you for all the reviews; I'm still surprised so many people like this fic.

Chapter 9

Two hours later found Professor Snape, on his knees, in the garden. The man seemed to have made it his mission to get rid of every possible weed in the medium-sized garden, by hand.

Harry found that he was amused by that prospect. He had assumed that the Professor wouldn't know how to get rid of the weeds without the use of a wand. Therefore, he was surprised when the man had gotten gracefully down on his knees and started pulling the weeds up with a professional air.

"_-who said _I _was Wizard-born?"_ Harry frowned as the Professor's words replayed themselves. Indeed, who did? The only thing Harry really had was that at one time Snape had been a part of Voldemort's Army, there was nothing else to suggest that the man was of pure-blood.

In fact, if he thought on it, he remembered the slightly disgusted look he had seen Lucius Malfoy once give the dark-haired man. Perhaps, Harry was right, and there was more going on in the man's past than he had first thought. Perhaps there was more than _anyone_ knew. Well, excepting Dumbledore.

The young man smiled slyly as he thought of the best way of getting information from the man, then gasped as he felt a twinge of pain come from the bond.

Realizing it for what it was, Harry hurried over to Snape, who was clutching his hand to his chest. "Are you okay?"

Snape scowled up at him. "I am perfectly fine. I just found this piece of glass and the dirt and picked it up. That seems to have been the wrong thing to do."

Harry frowned at the lie, he knew the Professor had meant to hurt himself, the pain he'd felt from the bond had told him. What he couldn't figure, was why the man had done it right then and with a piece of dirty glass?

Well, he could answer questions later; right now Snape was bleeding heavily into the ground. The cut needed to be taken of, or it would become infected and then scar.

"Here, let's take care of your hand," he said, reaching for Snape's arm to pull the older man up.

"Don't touch me!" Snape snapped.

Harry immediately backed off. "Look, that cut has to be taken care of, and it's really difficult to do that by yourself. Believe me. I know."

Snape looked at him for a long moment. "Alright, but don't touch me until you have to, or I'll put the necessary herbs in your dinner that will cause you a long time of pain and suffering."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have rabies or something. I'm not going to bite."

Snape gave him another look that held an entirely different meaning. "It would not surprise me in the least if you didn't have at least some type of abominable disease, considering the company you have kept in the past."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, voiced flat with suppressed fury.

Snape got up and headed for the house, just before going in he turned back to Harry. "What I meant was that between Voldemort and the rat Pettigrew, along with any other unlikable characters; I wouldn't be surprised if you did just contract a non-curable disease that kills you right after you defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry snorted in amusement. "That would just make my life complete. Voldemort dead, and me not able to enjoy it." The young man headed in after Snape. "And what did you mean by 'unlikable characters'?"

Snape pressed his lips together. "I believe, at this point, it would be unwise of me to say."

Harry had a feeling he knew what, or rather who, Snape was talking about. "Good, just remember who's cleaning your hand for you."

Snape snorted as they made their way upstairs. "You offered, I didn't ask you to do this for me."

"You accepted," Harry pointed out. "_I_ didn't force you to."

Snape settled for a dignified huff in response and went into the bathroom, Harry following him.

"Here, sit on the toilet so I can clean it," Harry ordered as he got the first-aid kit out of the cabinet under the sink.

"Very well," Snape said as he sank down onto the lid.

"Hold out you hand."

Slowly, Snape extended his hand. Harry almost gasped aloud when he saw the cut. It went from wrist to the juncture between the older man's middle and pointer fingers. Carefully, Harry cleaned the cut with anti-septic then spread some cream on it to help it heal. Finally, he wrapped the slender hand in gauze, being careful not to pull it too tight.

All-the-while Harry was doing this, Snape watched avidly. He was unused to someone taking care of him, and this small bit of kindness was the most he'd received in almost his entire life.

"There," Harry said as he finished wrapping the gauze. "Done." He sat back to admire his work for a moment, suddenly glad at all the injuries he had received when he was younger since it made him so proficient at taking care of other's injuries now.

Snape inspected his work, carefully clenching and unclenching his hand to test its mobility. 'Thank you," he offered reluctantly.

Harry stared at him in shock. Had the man really said 'thank you'? Deciding that, yes, had, Harry stumbled out a reply. "Y-you're welcome," he smiled slightly, still in shock.

Snape nodded to him. "Well, I suppose I should start on lunch. It is slightly after noon, isn't it?"

Harry only nodded dumbly.

Snape got up to move around him. "Wait!"

Snape looked at him questioningly. "I'll make lunch. You shouldn't use that hand more than you have to for awhile."

The older man seemed to consider this for a moment. "Alright," he said, frowning slightly. "I suppose the quickest way for it to heal is to actually let it."

"Right," Harry said, nodding.

"Very well, but only for today, I'm not so hurt that I can't perform simple household chores."

Harry sighed. It figured that the man would be stubborn. Even though Harry didn't like the thought of having to do everything by himself, it was more important that Severus healed. And did he just call Snape 'Severus' in his head?

Pushing the thought away for another time, he agreed to Snape's demands. And wondered why it bothered him that Snape didn't seem to want to allow himself any rest.

TBC...

Okay, that's it for this chappie. I think things will start to pick up after the first day.


	10. Bond Pain

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: References to self-abuse, this is a slightly dark fic people

Disclaimer: Does everyone have it by now? I do not own Harry Potter; I'm only using him for my nefarious purposes for awhile...

Notes: I am so sorry for this being so late. Life caught up with me for awhile, but now I'm back, dun dun duuunnnn...

**Chapter 10**

Harry woke up gasping in the middle of the night, the spell shrieking with pain. "What the hell?" he mumbled as he stumbled out of his room and into Severus'.

"Professor Snape, are you okay?" he asked, squinting into the darkness. He thought he heard Snape say 'Shit' before there was a loud thump of an object hitting the floor. "Professor Snape," Harry was more awake now. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes," Snape grounded out. "I'm perfectly fine, Potter, go back to bed."

"What was that loud thump I heard?"

"It was nothing, Potter," Snape growled. "Go back to sleep!"

Harry, finally awake now, heard the defensiveness in Snape's voice. His forehead crinkled in determined concentration. He would get some answers out of the stubborn man, starting now.

"Sir, I distinctly heard a loud 'thump', and I do not believe it was 'nothing'. Neither was whatever woke me up. You can continue to lie, if you want, but I _will_ get answers someday. In the meantime, I will have to continually worry about what you are up to." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I think it would be best if told me what happened," he added, trying to look intimidating and failing slightly.

Snape stared at him for a moment, wondering exactly when the boy had become the man that was standing before him. Perhaps, it had always been there, hidden behind the boy's insecurities and need for affection.

"Well?" Harry prompted.

Snape considered his odds for another moment and then decided that his chances of getting out of this one for not good. However, he did have some questions of his own, like how had Potter heard him? Severus had made sure to put up a silencing spell before he had started.

Severus sighed internally before he began to talk. "I assume Headmaster Dumbledore has told you about some of my past?"

Harry nodded. "He said that you've been spying for him for a long time, and that you took the Dark Mark before you were sixteen."

Snape frowned. Potter knew that much about him already? He supposed it was another attempt of Dumbledore's to get them to get along better, having Harry understand him. Still, he was slightly bitter at the older man's invasion of his privacy.

"Then, he's probably also mentioned that I've tried to kill myself." Harry just nodded. "I had thought so; I suppose he also has some sort of way to keep track of me?" Snape asked, making a sudden leap of intuition.

Harry couldn't contain his surprise, he gaped at Snape. No wonder the man had been a spy for so long, he was extremely sharp. He nodded slowly.

"Well, what was it?"

"What was what?"

"What was the spell, Potter?" Snape asked, irritated, standing up from the other side of the bed.

"Oh!" Harry thought for a moment. "I don't know."

Snape just barely kept himself from snapping. "Don't know," he growled dangerously. "How could you not know?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't look at the title. Professor Dumbledore just gave me the incantation and told me to say it."

Snape looked ready to curse the boy into oblivion. Instead, he stared at Harry before he sat on the bed, sighing loudly. "I suppose I should just be grateful it was Albus that gave you the spell," he said to himself. "Did it ever cross your mind that the spell could have been something totally different than what he said it was?"

It hadn't.

"Um, well..."

"No, I suppose not. Listen, Potter, you're going to have to start thinking _on your own_. We won't always be here to hold your hand through the mistakes you make."

Suddenly, Harry was furious. What right did this man have to make such accusations! Especially when he had...when he had... "Hey! You changed the subject!"

Snape smirked. "And it almost worked, too. Perhaps you have grown something behind that scar of yours."

Harry just silently regarded Snape, determined not to be provoked again.

"Hmm, perhaps you have," said Snape after a moment's silence. Harry grinned. "Very well, I'll tell you a little bit about it." Snape sat back against the headboard. "You might as well sit down," he said, gesturing to the other end of the bed. "This will take some time to tell."

Harry quickly took the offered seat, eager to hear Snape's tale.

"I will only say this once," Snape started. "What I'm about to tell you is not the whole tale and no amount of whining or begging will get it out of me. I will only tell you what I think you ought to know and nothing more. Agreed?"

Harry nodded. "Agreed."

"Very well," and Snape started his story.

TBC...

Sorry, next is a little Snape tale, and hopefully a shorter wait. Tell me how I've done, ne?


	11. The Story

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: tweaking the timeline, and this is all you get to know about Snape for now, more will be revealed later.

Disclaimer: YES! I do own them! Okay?! (...or not)

Notes: Sorry for the last one being short. I just felt like I really owed you all _something._ Well, this is out a lot faster now, so perhaps you won't be too mad at me anymore...

**Chapter 11**

"You remember when I asked you what made you think I was Wizard-born?" Snape asked. Harry nodded. "Well, I want you to think carefully on that, and also what you have learned about the Wizarding World."

"Okay," Harry answered, confused about where this was going.

"Good. Now, take it and forget most of it. The only things you need to remember are that anything can happen, and Voldemort is menace to all of society."

Harry smiled briefly, "Alright."

"Good. Now then, I shall begin," settling back, Snape spoke.

"A long time ago, boy was born to a Wizard and a Muggle. This boy grew to be very powerful and also very angry. Within him, was a deep set hatred towards all Muggles. This boy was named Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort."

"But, I already know that!" Harry protested.

Snape glared. "Do you want to hear this or not, Potter?"

Calming down, Harry indicated that 'yes', he would very much like to hear the story.

"As I was saying, there was a boy who grew up to become Voldemort.

At the same time that Voldemort tried to rid the world of Muggles and the like, James Potter was born. His parents were famous Aurors, dedicated to destroying Voldemort and his followers." Snape glanced at Harry, warning him not to interrupt.

"Then, too, was also born a boy you know in the same year along with some others you already have met. But, unlike those others, this boy didn't have any parents. He was an orphan. The Snapes, who took him in and were a pureblooded family, were in desperate need of a child. They needed something to show that they were loyal to Voldemort, someone to sacrifice. Unfortunately, they had only one child, their son, Esmero.

Esmero was needed to carry on the family name, he could not be given to Voldemort as a toy. So, by some strange luck, they found the boy. He was dark-haired and had the Snape nose, no one would dispute that he was their child.

They took him in, raised him as if he was their own, then at the age of eleven they gave him to Voldemort." Harry gasped. Snape had been with Voldemort since he was that young?

"He was delighted. A child of Snape, one of the most powerful families, under his watchful gaze. At first, it was fine. Voldemort's mind was still intact, he hadn't sunken into depravity, yet. He always left the boy in his room when he went off to kill Muggles, not ready for his...protégé to be exposed to the horrors of death.

Unfortunately, one night, the boy became curious. Where did his master go on such nights? Why did he always come back looking so tired and torn up? So, the boy followed his master to a Muggle town and watched as Voldemort massacred hundreds of innocent people on Christmas Eve.

The boy was shocked. How could this man, the man who had taken him to get his wand, the man who gave him money to buy his Hogwart's books, how could this man be so cold-blooded? But, that was not the worst of it. When Voldemort was done, he had begun to laugh, so happy in his destruction was he." Harry stared at Snape, wide-eyed. This had really happened? It seemed so unreal.

"By that time, the boy had been with Voldemort for two years, and now his innocence was completely shattered. He left quickly, afraid to be caught out in the night. He made it back to the mansion before his master and the followers arrived. Three days later, he was back at Hogwart's.

He was changed, though. No longer did he joke with his friends, or play stupid pranks on the Gryffindors. He kept to himself, afraid someone would find out his secret. That he was living with a murderer. Everyone who knew the boy noted the change, and some even tried to remain friends with him but, after a few scathing comments and hexes they left the boy alone.

Someone else noted the change in the boy's behavior also, Headmaster Dumbledore. One day, he called the boy up to office and asked him what was wrong. The boy refused to say. Every day after that, the boy was called up to the Headmaster's office, but he was never asked again what had changed him.

And then, after almost two months, the boy blurted it out. 'My master has been killing people!' he said. And then the boy became frightened. What if the Headmaster did not believe him? What if Voldemort found out?

But, the Headmaster calmed the boy's fears, and listened to the boy's story. When the boy had finished, the Headmaster nodded sadly and then asked the most damning question of all. 'Would you like to help stop this from happening again?' he asked. And the boy, maintaining a belief that Headmaster Dumbledore was a good, kind man said 'yes'." Snape opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them. He saw Harry staring at him, seeming to be in a daze. "And then the boy became a spy, and has been so since he was thirteen. That is all you need to know," he finished dispassionately.

"All I need to know?!" Harry exclaimed. "What about the rest of it?! Your parents, when Voldemort started to become crazy. If he was still around, then how did he fall that time?!"

"You can read about that in any history book, boy." Snape said coldly. "Now please vacate my room. I wish to sleep."

"No! And don't call me 'boy'. What the hell happened when you were spying on Voldemort?! Why did Dumbledore allow a thirteen-year-old child do such a thing? How could he ask that?" Harry asked while being pushed towards the door.

Snape stopped. "Because Albus Dumbledore is a cold, manipulative bastard, and the sooner you learn that _boy_ the sooner you can get on with your life," and he pushed Harry out the door.

Harry glared at the door. "Don't call me boy!" he yelled at it ineffectually. Frustrated he headed for his own room, intent on getting some sleep. However, when he laid down, all he could think about was Snape's story. It circled around and around in his head not allowing him to sleep.

Finally, sometime around dawn, he drifted off. 'And that wasn't even the half of it,' he realized just before he fell asleep.

TBC...

There, how was that? And a lot shorter time, too.


	12. Finally Getting Somewhere

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own them.

Notes: Thanks for being patient! I'm sorry this took so long!

**Chapter 12**

When Harry finally woke up the next day, it was past noon. Blearily, he reached for his glasses that rested on the nightstand. Sighing as he realized the time, he forced himself out of bed, reluctant to get out of it and face Snape. Especially in lieu of what had happened the night before.

Harry supposed he should be a bit more considerate when thinking about Snape; he'd finally gotten part of the man's story, as told by Snape himself. And it was horrific. At least with the Dursely's hadn't been subjected to the kind of bloodshed that Snape had. Sure, they had let Dudley use him for a punching bag, but they always made his overweight cousin stop before Harry was injured too badly.

Sighing, the boy who was almost a man now, dressed himself in Muggle-style clothing and went downstairs to see if there was anything left from lunch. He made it into the kitchen with no more difficulty other than a minor incident with the stair railing, why it had to stick so far out into his way was beyond him...

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Snape sitting on one of the chairs by the table, sipping at a mug of tea and reading an old newspaper. "Oh," he managed when Snape looked at him. "I didn't know you were in here."

"As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Potter, this is a free kitchen and I have as much right to be in it as you do," Snape said waspishly.

And suddenly, Harry was angry and relieved. Angry because Snape hadn't changed, and relieved because Snape was _Snape_ and that was a good thing. Sometimes, Harry really didn't make sense to himself. "Well, at least you're still in your usual mood," Harry finally answered. He had been going for irritated, though, and it had come out more like being relieved.

Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry wondered if he could get away with his pride in tact if he started cowering now. "Mr. Potter, according to the students, I have but one mood. That of the ever prickly, snappish bastard."

Hmm, perhaps Snape was a sort of...playful mood today? There was only one way to find out. Harry steeled himself. "Prick," he let out.

"Oh, come, Mr. Potter, I'm sure even you could do better than that," was all the Potions Master said without even looking up from his reading.

Harry smiled; perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. Harry sat down across from Snape, stomach forgotten for the moment. "Y'know, it's kind of irritating to hear you call me 'Mr. Potter' all the time."

"Then I shall endeavor to continue doing so," Snape said as he turned the page of his paper.

"It's just that," Harry continued, ignoring the interruption. "We're going to be stuck here for awhile, and you're not really my teacher at this time, so-"

"On the contrary, _Mr. Potter_," Harry ground his teeth. "So long as you continue to attend an institute I teach at, you are my student, and I shall continue calling as I've always done."

"Stupid brat," the almost man hazarded, irritated at the implication of Snape's statement.

Snape smirked in amusement. "Well, that also, I suppose." And, just for a moment, Snape's smirk changed. It gained a little more amusement, becoming more like a smile, and to Harry it was suddenly worth having made fun of himself. He had a feeling that if he knew he'd get to that tiny smile at another time, he'd do it again.

God, he needed to get out of this room or at least stop sitting here, Snape was infecting him. Abruptly, he stood up, and Snape's face changed back to its cold countenance. "Did you eat lunch, yet?" Harry asked.

"No," answered Snape. "I wasn't feeling up to eating, so I'm having tea." He held up his mug as proof.

Harry frowned. "You should eat, it's not good for you to skip meals, you're already too skinny."

"Oh?" Snape queried disinterestedly.

"Mm-hmm, and Professor Dumbledore said to make sure you eat."

"Professor Dumbledore also had you cast an unknown spell so that you could keep watch on me. I'm sure your little spell will tell you when I'm in danger of expiring." He turned another page of his newspaper.

"That's just the thing," Harry said practically. "You haven't eaten since yesterday, other than that mug of tea, of course."

Snape looked up from his paper at him. "Of course," he replied distractedly.

Harry got out the necessary items to make sandwiches. "What are you thinking?" he finally asked.

"I was thinking that it's a powerful spell indeed if it can tell you such specific information."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore did say that I could tweak it to look for, ah, certain...self-destructive behavior," the younger man said tactfully.

Snape looked up at that. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Harry nodded.

Snape thought for moment. "Mr. Potter, would you be averse to allowing me to study you and this magical...bond of sorts?"

Harry turned around, a plateful of sandwiches in his hands. "Under two conditions," he said.

"And they are?"

"First," he set the plate on the table in front of Snape. "You help me eat these sandwiches."

Snape's eyebrow rose. "And the second, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned. "You start calling me 'Harry'."

Snape thought about it for a moment. "Alright, Mr.-" he corrected himself at Harry's raised eyebrow. "Harry, you have a deal."

Harry's grinned widened as he re-took his seat from across Snape. "Alright then, let's eat!"

Snape idly wondered if would be able to survive the coming days. Then, he decided not to think about it after he bit into one of the sandwiched. The boy had a knack for making those things.

TBC...

There, finally out, ne? How'd you like it?


	13. A Good Day

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Just tiny swearing and I make things about magic up.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters

Notes: Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry! This has been a really busy month; it seems to get busier and busier. Please don't be too mad. Though, most of you have probably forgotten this fic by now. :(

**Chapter 13**

There was one problem with agreeing to Po-Harry's conditions. How the hell was Snape supposed to get his end of the deal? He couldn't use magic, not only were they in a magic-nullified place, but using magic would be setting off fireworks over their present location, painting a target on himself, and calling for the Dark Lord to kill him where he stood. Not exactly the best conditions for using magic, so no, magic was out.

However, he could perform experiments. All he'd have to do to test it would be to indulge in his self-destructive habit, all in the name of magical science, of course. He already knew that the bond could tell P-Harry when Snape had last eaten, which was fairly powerful magic, and to work in a magic-nullified place made it even more so.

What did this lead him to believe? Well, he couldn't figure out the exact spell, but he could probably figure out its components. Taking out quill and ink, he began to write down what he knew of the spell.

_Unknown Spell (a.k.a. Potter's Protection Spell):_

_1.) A. Dumbledore had H. Potter cast it upon himself. (If possible, ask A. Dumbledore about the spell. You'll probably only get eye twinkling, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.)_

_2.) H. Potter can "tweak" the spell. (Must see how far that can go. Ask Potter to enter more specific parameters to the spell and see if it works.)_

_3.) At the moment, H. Potter can sense how long it has been since you have eaten and whether there has been self-inflicted pain._

_Conclusion:_

_Spell is adaptable to the user and the user's wishes. Spell was perhaps made specifically for those with self-destructive tendencies. Or whose lives involve a lot of danger._

Snape paused, a sudden thought coming to him. Could the spell have been-? Well, it was possible…especially if the spell had been produced during a time of war. Quickly, Snape continued writing.

_It is possible the spell was created during a time of war. If so, the spell may have been used between those who were married or paired as a way of keeping track of those on the field and those that were off. _

As of that moment, that was all Snape had of the spell, and he wasn't likely to get more unless Dumbledore proved forthcoming. Snape continued pondering the nature of the spell until he heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

Harry's head peeped in through the doorway. "It's almost time for supper. I was wondering if you wanted to make the food, or if I should." Snape thought about it for a moment; he was in a particularly good mood today. "I'll cook."

Harry looked at him in relief. "Thank God, I really didn't feel like cooking right now."

Snape was interested. "Oh? Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really in the mood, I guess. Cooking has always been a kind of hated chore for me."

"Why?" Snape stood and headed for the door.

"Well," Harry began uncomfortably as he backed out of Snape's way then followed him down the corridor. "The Dursley's would make me cook for them and then I'd have to watch as they ate most of the food while I got the scraps."

The dark-eyed man frowned. "Why ever would they do such a thing?" He went to the counter in the kitchen that housed the pots and pans underneath it.

Harry snorted bitterly. "To make me feel as shitty as possible."

Snape, who had bent over to retrieve a pan from the bottom cupboard, paused when he heard those words. Slowly, he grabbed the pot and the stood up. "Your relatives sound uncannily like mine."

"You weren't even related to those people." Harry cursed softly to himself as he saw Snape's spine stiffen.

"No, perhaps they weren't blood-related to me," the older man said slowly. "But, they were the only family I knew." He set the pan on the stove.

"Besides Voldemort," Harry said softly.

"Yes," Snape replied in the same tone. "Besides Him."

There was silence for a few moments before Harry broke it. "I'm sorry."

Snape turned to look at him. "You wouldn't have had to be sorry, Mr. Potter, if you had thought about what you were about to say first." Harry didn't even protest to Snape saying "Mr. Potter" instead of calling him by his name. He had messed up, and badly too, by the looks of things.

"But, it is true; even I cannot lie to myself about that." Harry looked at him in amazement. Had he just been forgiven? Snape almost-smiled as weary sort of smile, and Harry concluded that he had, indeed, been forgiven.

"So," Snape turned to the stove. "What shall I cook?"

Harry let the smile he'd been fighting bloom onto his face. They were getting along; since they'd gotten here there had been no major fights. Maybe, all they'd really had were misunderstandings from the start. Perhaps now, the time spent at this house, was the time to reevaluate all of their misconceptions. Harry was eager for the chance to prove himself in Snape's eyes, and to learn even more about this mysterious man who had suddenly come to mean more to him than he had thought possible. Maybe, this summer could be enjoyable after all.

"Well, what would you recommend?"

Snape turned to look at the boy, having heard the smile in his voice. "As I am an excellent cook, my specialties include Asian, Italian, and French cuisine."

"Hmm, Asian sounds good."

"Chinese or Japanese? I can do others, but those two are the easiest."

Harry's nose wrinkled slightly as he thought about it. "I don't think I've ever had Japanese before."

Snape started collecting ingredients from the pantry. "Hmm, Japanese it is then." He put the ingredients on the table and started arranging them in order of how they needed to be added. Then, he set about chopping and preparing the raw ingredients.

Harry watched in fascination as the man cooked. He never hesitated, never seemed unsure of himself, just added ingredients or raised and lowered the temperature of the stove as he deemed fit. Unless it was something simple, Harry quite often needed to refer to a written recipe for the harder meals.

"Is something the matter?" Snape asked during a lull in the cooking when things needed to simmer.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just that I can see why you're a Potions Master now. You seem to just…_know_ how to put things together."

Snape felt a little lift in his spirits at Harry's praise, even if the boy didn't really know what he was talking about. "It's part of what Potions is," he said. "You have to _feel_ the Potion. When they say a "pinch", you must decide how much that "pinch" should be, it is difficult for some because they have no way of feeling."

"Is that why Neville always has problems? Other than being utterly afraid of you, of course," Harry added with a grin.

Ignoring the second part, Snape nodded in agreement. "Longbottom will always have problems with Potions. His magic just doesn't _lean_ that way."

"Lean?"

"Many people's magic are more attuned to certain aspects of magic than others."

"So, since Neville can't do Potions, he makes up for it by being great at Herbology." It made sense.

"Yes."

Leaning against the counter beside Snape, he was suddenly aware that their shoulders were brushing against one another. Pushing the odd observation away, Harry asked another question. "So, what're you bad at, Transfiguration?"

Snape looked slightly amused for a moment. "I am like you, Harry." He was pleased to hear that Snape got his name out without any hesitation this time. "Oh?"

"Yes, I am one of the few that does not really lean to any particular aspect of magic, but can do them all with only slightly different degrees of difficulty. However," Snape continued, "I like Potions and that is what I work the hardest at."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Kinda like how I like to fly?"

"Something like that," Snape said, softly amused. He straightened from the counter and went to check on the food. "I believe it is time to eat, Harry. If you would be so kind as to set the table?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later they were eating a wonderful tasting meal that Snape had prepared and enjoyed at least semi-stimulating conversation. All-in-all, it was great day, and Harry had to wonder at the sense of foreboding he felt. The good things would have to come to an end sometime, after all.

TBC…

I am so sorry. I just didn't feel like writing this one for some reason. I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the wait, but I don't think I did very well…also, I was a bit tired when I wrote this so I'm not quite sure how bad it is. I'm still tired...


	14. The Teenager's Enemy

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Author language in 'Notes'. Some sex stuff. We got Harry-interest, people! Now, if only Snape would cooperate…

Disclaimer: Uh, no, the charas portrayed in this fic aren't mine. They belong to a really lucky lady that is not me.

Notes: God, how to say sorry? I haven't updated in so long most of you have probably forgotten about this, for real this time. Al I can say is that I had one hell of a shitty New Year. Got sick, term paper, got sick again, still sick. I'm writing this as I try to hack up my lungs, with lack of sleep, and am cold. As in shivering, and my extremities are freezing. Not my best state, but maybe it'll take my mind off things for a bit.

**Chapter 14**

The morning panned out to be sunny and clear, like it had been for the previous two weeks. Harry woke in a sleepy, half-aroused state. He frowned in annoyance. He hated the feel of a morning erection, mostly because he'd rarely had the luxury to relieve himself before. And when he did, it was messy and yucky, and just _why_ some people considered it the best thing ever, he didn't know.

That still didn't relieve him of his problem, though. So, he decided to try his usual version of maintaining his control over his very fickle hormones. He had a mental picture, a very _detailed_ mental picture. It involved a wand, a frilly pink apron, and Snape.

This time, however, the mental image wasn't working. Instead, his very fickle hormones found it quite interesting. So, interesting, in fact that they were clamoring even more for his attention. Harry decided to fall back on second mental image; Uncle Vernon in tights. Ugh. That did it.

With a small groan of irritation at having to use his fallback image, Harry clambered out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Which opened as soon as he reached it.

It took Harry more time than it should have to realize he was staring. It took a little more for him to care and eventually look away. Standing before him was a tall, dark-haired, pale, in-nothing-but-a-towel version of Snape. It was drool-worthy.

The thought hit Harry so suddenly that he gasped aloud. Snape, drool-worthy? Where in the Thirteen Circles of Hell did that come from? Then again, that thought shouldn't have been all that unexpected, hadn't he just been enjoying mental images if Snape in a frilly pink apron? Another thought hit him; since when did he enjoy the thought of Snape naked?

That merited further investigation, because right now, Snape was speaking to him. "Huh?" _Oh, real intelligent Potter, if you're lucky he might think that your IQ hasn't dropped._

"I asked if you were going to let me by?" the smooth voice washed over him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Harry hastily moved to the side to allow Snape access to his room. The older man glided by and Harry's eyes followed him, predictably dragging down the Professor's back to study the shape of the older man's hips as outlined by the towel hanging around his waist. The door to Snape's room shut and Harry could finally take his eyes off the other man.

"Great," Harry mumbled to himself. "What're you trying to do, Potter? Get yourself hexed into oblivion?" Continuing to mumble about his stupidity, Harry shut the door behind him and prepared for a very aggravating day.

* * *

Aggravating might have been a nice way to say it. First, there was Snape in a towel that morning. Okay, he could handle it, even if his eyes _had_ strayed. If that'd been all; fine. _But nooooo,_ Harry mocked himself; _he just had to catch Snape while he was gardening on this par_tic_ularly _hot_ afternoon! _Harry didn't know whether to beat himself over the head with the hose he was holding, or turn it on Snape so he could have a better view. Damn, but being a teenager was confusing!

"Harry, please water the plants, not the weeds surrounding the plants."

"Right," he agreed sullenly and returned the hose to its proper course.

And that was just early afternoon.

Later that day, when Harry came to get Snape for dinner, he found the man in the library leafing through textbooks, wearing a pair of innocuous black spectacles perched on his admittedly overlarge nose. _That's…kind of…cute…Oh my god! What the _hell_ am I thinking!_ Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed all thoughts of Snape and his feelings for the man to the darkest, most hidden corner of his mind. "Professor?"

"Hm?" Snape continued reading from his book.

"It's time to eat, Professor."

"I'll be there in a moment, Potter. I just want to finish this chapter before I leave it."

"Oh, alright then," Harry agreed quietly and went to eat by himself.

It was late at night when Harry went to look for Snape again. It didn't take long to find the man since he hadn't moved from the spot Harry had first found him in. Only this time, the man as sound asleep, arms folded under his chin on the desk, book open before him.

"Only wanted to finish the chapter, huh?" Shaking his head, he carefully went about making the man more comfortable. Harry left him to sleep on the semi-comfortable couch, afraid to lift the man up the stairs for fear of dropping him. Not that Snape was heavy, quite the contrary actually, but the stairs were narrow and hard to navigate, it was better to just leave Snape where he was now.

After taking one last look, and removing the other man's spectacles, Harry went to find his own bed, and perhaps a better sleep.

_I really hope Dumbledore comes soon,_ Harry thought before he drifted off. _I don't know how much longer and I can stand to stay alone with him before I really start to like him._

TBC…

Yeah, I know. Sorry. I think it's 'cause the 6th book is taking so long. I'm HP deprived. There are only so many times you can read the other five before it starts getting a little…too much. Don't worry; it will be finished one day. I promise…unless I die, then we have a problem, but I don't plan on dying, so don't worry too much.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I know I don't mention you by name, but each and every review is loved, cherished, and kept in its own special box! (That's a lot of boxes…)


	15. Dumbledore's Coming!

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Rating:

Disclaimer: If I begged hard enough, do you think they'd let me have Snape?

Notes: Heheheh…I was grounded off the computer. Bad me. But, now I'm back…dun dun duuuunnnn…

**Chapter 15**

Harry groaned as the morning light hit his eyes. _I hate mornings_, he thought, shielding his eyes sleepily. Suddenly, Harry bolted upright in his bed. _That's right! Dumbledore's coming today!_ Jumping out from under thecovers, he quickly dressed himself and headed down the stairs, hoping that Dumbledore had not yet arrived.

He was in luck, the only in the kitchen was Snape, who was calmly reading a week old newspaper. When he entered the room, the older man looked up from his paper, watching Harry with amused interest.

"Amazing," he drawled. "You're up before nine a.m."

Giving him a quick grin, Harry helped himself to coffee. "When's Professor Dumbledore supposed to get here?"

Snape glanced at the clock for the time, 9:02. "He will be here in approximately two hours."

"So, what do you want to do for two hours?"

For a moment, Harry swore he saw a flash of something…unusual in his professor's eyes. Dismissing it as a trick of the light, he sat down across from the older man. "Well?"

Snape folded his paper, taking Harry's question seriously. "I believe we should study that spell Albus had you put on me."

"What're we gonna do?"

Resting his elbows on the table, Snape thought out his plan of action. "The best way, is to see exactly what happens when you concentrate on the spell. I assume that you do not have to be thinking of the spell all the time for it to work?"

Harry nodded, confirming Snape's guess. "Dumbledore implied that it was an intuitive sort of spell. That is responded to what you needed to know, instinctively sending me messages that are relevant."

The older man raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Read a dictionary recently, did you, Potter?"

Harry blushed at the older man's amused tone. "I've been thinking about what little Professor Dumbledore said to me, and the things that the spell has been able to do so far."

Snape nodded, thinking on what the younger man had said. "I believe you are right," he stated finally. "Your assumptions meet closely with my own."

Harry grinned brightly at him, pleased to have the man's approval in some small way. Draining the rest of his coffee cup, Harry stood to put it in the sink.

* * *

Snape caught himself before he stared openly. He hadn't noticed it before, probably because the boy rarely smiled in the first place, but Harry's smile made him look quite handsome. His green eyes lit up in a way that many people's couldn't, making them seem lighter and full of life. 

He groaned inwardly to himself. _You don't need this right now, Severus,_ he reminded himself. It'd been years since he had a serious relationship, and now he was considering a boy almost twice as young as he was.

_But perhaps, not so young,_ an inner voice whispered. Snape respectfully told it to shut up and go bury itself; respectfully, because it had sounded uncannily like his not-so-favorite Headmaster.

He watched Harry wash his cup then put it on one of hand towels they'd laid out to let things dry on. That done, the boy preceded to raid the refrigerator, which didn't seem to have what Harry was looking for judging by the frown that appeared on his face.

"Hey, Sev," Snape grimaced at the short form of his name. Where had the boy come up with that? "What're we gonna make for lunch? I mean, the Headmaster is coming and all, we should have something."

Snape frowned, he'd conveniently forgotten about that, and he'd rather hoped Harry had too. He got up from his chair and went to stand beside the younger man. "Let me see what we have."

He peered into the refrigerator and discovered with dismay that they really didn't have much. It was almost time to go shopping in that near by Muggle town.

"Perhaps, today will not be the day we will get to study that spell."

Harry frowned at him, and Snape still felt slightly startled that Harry was able to look him directly in the eye. "What d'you mean?"

"I believe we will have to make use of that automobile thing, and go shopping." He was not happy about the prospect. He'd been to Muggle stores before and the experience he'd had with them had been…unpleasant, to say the least.

"You don't look too happy about that." Snape was brought back to awareness, and realized he was still standing close to Harry, who didn't seem to mind.

Gathering himself, Snape stepped back and said, "I've never liked going into Muggle stores. The crowds are generally unpleasant, and I don't like the way things are set up."

Harry seemed amused. "Are Muggle and Wizarding stores so different?"

"Yes."

"Really? How?"

"Well, for one thing," Snape started, brushing out his robes, "there aren't any lines."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The older man headed out the back door, toward the automobile thing. Harry followed, interested in the bit of information on Wizarding society that he had just received.

TBC…

Yes, I'm leaving off there. There's a storm coming and I wanted to have something out today. Hopefully, since I've actually prewritten some, the wait for the next chapter will be shorter.


	16. Grocery Shopping

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings:

Disclaimer: The day I own these guys is the day it is written that they :beep: each other. So, in other words, I don't own them.

Notes: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you'd all get prizes and your names mentioned if I wasn't so lazy, but believe me, I love it when you review and I remember who you are.

**Chapter 16**

Shopping. Oh, how he loathed shopping. Well, grocery shopping, at least. Poking around for potions could actually be, dare he say it, _fun._ There was just something about looking for necessary ingredients to dangerous potions that made his day…or maybe that was because he imagined the various ways he could kill his pupils by having them drink unknown potions made from the ingredients he was buying. Yes, they'd never realize that sugar mixed with toad clippings was poisonous…well, Granger might. Damn.

At any rate, he was absolutely sure he hated shopping for groceries. Especially when it was in a Muggle store with Harry Potter leading the way. Why did Merlin have to torture him so?

_Well, there's no hope for it, I'll just have to bare it._ And so, after putting on his game face (known to some as Glare #2: You are beneath me and I barely tolerate you, but so-help-me-Merlin, I _will_ kill you if you piss me off too much.), he followed Harry into the store. Okay, he took it back, Harry leading could be a good thing…especially in those nice Muggle leg-wear.

"Okay, so, what do we need?" Harry's voice interrupted Snape's concentration. It was probably a good thing, too, Snape reflected.

"Well, I don't think the Headmaster expects anything like what Hogwarts serves-" Snape was cut off when Harry snorted.

"Are you kidding me? If you cook, it won't matter. You make food even better than Hogwarts fair."

Snape almost blinked at the statement. "I suppose I should thank you."

Harry smiled over his shoulder at him, "Your welcome."

They continued wandering the aisles searching for something fit for a powerful Headmaster of a prestigious school.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Snape was thoroughly annoyed and ready to hex something. He'd been run into by about thirty small children, a few of which he was sure were repeats, several people hadn't been watching where they were going and run into him with their _cart_, and there was the one case where an incompetent employee had broken a bottle of olive oil and hadn't put up a warning sign yet and Snape had slipped on the resulting messand fell on his ass. 

The only reason he hadn't hexed that last one was because he didn't have his wand with him. He'd left it at the house; Snape was sorely disappointed with himself that he'd forgotten to bring it. Of course, when he'd tried to strangle the employee with his bare hands, Harry had caught by the back of his black Muggle jeans and refused to let go. Snape decided Harry got to be out back on his list of "People That Needed To Stay Away From Him Or He Would Kill Them And Enjoy It". Number one was the High Dark Squib of Bad Breath. Really, being mostly dead didn't reallydo much for a sub-person.

At any rate, Snape really wanted to get out of the store. Unfortunately, they were not yet done and Snape had taken to grinding his teeth in silent frustration.

"Right, I think we've got most of the stuff," Harry said, squinting down at the list. "Only a few more things left and then we can go."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Snape mumbled as another child ran into his leg. Thirty-one, Snape was fairly certain he hadn't seen that one yet. After scaring the child off with a well-glared glare, he followed Harry through the last few aisles and then into the checkout line.

That in itself was a torture.

First, it seemed everyone had to pay for their food at the same time. All the lines were long, and excruciatingly slow. They picked the most likely looking line, behind a group of young people with little or no children, and waited their turn.

Once they got to the front, Snape was slowly driven insane by the constant…beeping. In fact, he developed a twitch to accompany it after several minutes. _Beep_..twitch…_beep_..twitch…_beep_..twitch, and so it went.

After several more minutes of beeping and twitching, the beeping finally stopped, though Severus had seemed to have developed a minor tick in his left eye. Harry was concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Twitch. Severus hoped it would stop soon.

And then came his favorite part, riding in the automobile.(feel the sarcasm) The ride to the store had been bad, and he had a feeling that the ride back wouldn't be different.

He was right.

Cars passed too close to him, and really, were those things under control? It looked like they'd come right at you in a moment's notice, not like a good horse-drawn carriage, or eve better, simply Apparating.

When another car again passed too closely for comfort, Severus tightened his grip on the door handle and resolved not to move a muscle until they made it safely back to the house.

Which they somehow did.

TBC…

Uh, don't ask why Harry is driving. I figured, out of the two of them, he probably had the most experience even if he can't legally drive. So, yes, he's driving without any form of documentation. Good thing that car was charmed to be unnoticeable…uh-huh, yeaaahhh…


	17. Anticipated Visit

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Um, nothing really...

Disclaimer: I wish. –pout-

Notes: Sorry, everyone, I've been really lazy, ne? Anyway, last time I posted I didn't notice it, but…this fic is over a year old! That's right! Amazing, huh? Thanks to all of you that have stuck with me, and to those who are reading this for the first time. Have fun!

**Chapter 17**

As soon as the car stopped at their temporary home, Snape stumbled out of the car. "I _never_ want to ride in that thing again." Harry shrugged at the statement, "It seemed fine to me."

Snape sneered at him, "It would." Turning sharply away from Potter and the death-trap-in-disguise, Snape made his way into the house, and ultimately, his room. Five minutes later, he reappeared downstairs in his usual robes.

"Did you set everything out?" he asked when he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's right on the counter there."

"Ah." And Snape set about cooking a delicious meal.

* * *

Almost an hour later everything was, and a knock was heard at their front door. Harry went to answer it, leaving Snape to take care of the final preparations.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, please, come in," Snape heard from where he put the final touches to their dinner in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Harry; it's good to see you looking well. Severus isn't giving you too hard of a time, I trust?" Snape snorted softly to himself.

"Not at all," Harry replied cheerily. "In fact, I think we're getting along quite well, all things considered." Severus almost laughed at that one. The only reason they were getting along was because they had both resigned themselves to the force of will that was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and whatever other titles that went along with the old man's name.

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry. Tell me," here, Severus had to strain to hear as the Headmaster had lowered his voice. "How is he?"

For a long moment, Harry didn't reply, and Snape held his breath. "Pretty well, I think. There've been a few minor incidents, but nothing too self-destructive."

"I'm not sure whether to be glad or worried." Severus could hear the frown in the old man's voice. "He's either doing better than I ever expected, or planning something, and usually it's the latter."

"Well, why don't you see him yourself?"

"That, my boy, is an excellent idea."

A moment later, the door to the kitchen swung open. "Hello, Severus."

Snape inclined his head respectively. "Headmaster."

Dumbledore frowned at him, though his eyes still twinkled. "Come now, my boy, there is no need to stand on ceremony. It's been too long since I have last seen you." The old man stepped closer to Severus and pulled him into a tight hug.

Tentatively, Snape returned it, not really trusting the embrace. Over the other man's shoulder, he saw Harry frown, as if sensing his discomfort.

"Headmaster, would you like to sit down? Lunch is ready."

"Ah, yes, thank you," he said as he released Snape. "I do believe I could partake of this wonderful smelling meal."

Harry smiled at him. "Professor Snape made it."

"Really? Then I know I shall enjoy it. Severus is a wonderful cook, as it has been my pleasure to witness." The old man sat down carefully, his age showing in the slow, careful movements that had not been there a year ago.

Harry and Severus also sat, and for awhile, the three of them talked only of mundane things. It was pleasant, or at least, as pleasant as things got between three people who had a bit of history with each other. There was a slight tension in the air, but it was ignored in favor of keeping things pleasant amongst them.

Soon, however, plates were cleaned of their last bite and everyone was too full from the good food.

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed in pleasure. "I think I should make better effort to come over more often. That was delicious, Severus."

"Thank you, Albus."

Albus smiled benignly. "Now, before I forget, I have some gifts for you." Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a small box and set it on the floor. "Any minute now…" Harry watched in slight surprise as the box grew bigger. Wasn't that magic? They weren't supposed to be able to do anything like that here.

Snape, seeing the look on Harry's face, answered his unspoken question. "It was timed; the magic was already infused in it, allowing it to enlarge."

'Oh,' Harry's mind whispered to himself. That made sense…maybe…well, to someone who knew about this sort of thing it would, Harry was sure. He really needed to learn more magic-theory. Maybe Snape wouldn't mind giving him some lessons in that area of study. Then Harry cringed inwardly as he thought of it; extra time with Snape? Spent willingly? He really was losing his mind.

"Now, I think you'll find most of the things I brought of the useful sort." Slowly, Dumbledore unpacked the box, pulling out some much needed supplies along with a good many books and writing instruments.

"I thought I'd better give you something to do, since you will be staying here for the rest of the summer. I also brought you, Harry, material to study for your final year at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"You are most welcome, my dear boy." Dumbledore twinkled at the look of semi-disgusted resignation that Harry failed to hide completely. "And Severus, most of the books came from your library. I made sure to add a few of your favorites."

"Thank you, Albus. You are most kind."

Dumbledore stood from his seat on the chair. "Well, my primary purpose fro coming here is over. I should probably get back soon, or Minerva will worry."

"Just a moment, Albus, there is something I want to ask you about."

"Yes, my dear boy?"

Snape took a deep breath and steeled himself. "What spell did you have Potter cast?"

TBC…

Um, well, at least I got this out while it's still June…right?


	18. Arguement

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Uh, cutting…yeaaahhh, but not a lot.

Disclaimer: They still won't let me have Sev, and he's the only one I _really_ want. –pout-

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, and the hits 'cause I can see them now. (That's a pretty cool feature, by the way.) So, thanks for reading!

**Chapter 18**

For a moment, there was only silence. "Ah, well, you see Severus…I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Snape's eyes narrowed with displeasure. "What do you mean you 'can't tell me'?"

"The spell has very specific instructions, and one of them is that the one on whom it is cast upon cannot know of the spell, or at least, cannot know the name of the spell." The older man's expression became soft with something like pity. "I'm sorry, Severus, I know you do not like having an unknown spell cast upon you but I do it for you safety only."

"No," Snape said quietly. "You do not do it for me, you did it for yourself. You did it so that you can have peace of mind." Snape's temper rose, and along with it, so did his voice. "You did it, so that if something happens to me you can say, 'Oh well, I tried my best, poor boy was going to self-destruct sometime, good thing it was when I wanted him to!'"

"Professor!"

"You did it, so that you can have someone keep an eye on me and then when you're ready, you will use me as you see fit!" Snape's face was pale with anger. He was surprised at how much saying what he had suspected out loud hurt.

"Now, Severus…"

"No, Headmaster! Don't try to deny it! I've known for a long time that I was only a pawn to you, an important pawn perhaps, but still disposable if my use ran out. I have no problems with that." Snape clenched his fists and reined his temper in. Taking a few deep breaths, he continued. "My only problem with it is that you have dragged Harry into it as well."

He looked the Headmaster straight into the eye to say the last bit. "Don't drag him into you schemes, Headmaster. Let him live. He can have a future and he doesn't need you meddling with it."

Snape pulled himself up to his full height, which still left him about half-an-inch shorter than Dumbledore. "Now, please leave."

Dumbledore sighed quietly. "I wish you would believe me, Severus," he said as he headed out the door. "I truly do care for you, my boy."

"No, Albus, you don't. You can't. You have a war to worry about. I understand that."

The old man looked up from the bottom of the steps into black eyes. "One day, my boy, I hope you can accept that people do care about you," he said sadly and then disappeared.

For a moment, Snape stared at the spot the Headmaster had stood in. Behind him, he heard the door softly open then close, but he made no move to turn around.

"You know, I think he really does care about you."

Snape's only answer to that was a soft snort of disbelief.

Harry stepped up next him. "Really! I think he does, why else would he go to the trouble of hiding you?"

Snape, already having asked himself the same question, had an answer ready. "Because, I may still prove useful in this war, if nothing more than another wand casting spells against Voldemort."

He turned abruptly and went inside the house up to his room, leaving Harry still on the porch, wondering what else had happened to his Professor to make the man believe that he was worth so little. Snape closed and locked the door to his room, not wanting to be interrupted in what he was about to do. He knew many would consider it weak, he himself thought it so, but it seemed that the only way he could maintain his sanity during this war was to atone in such a small way when he couldn't in other ways that were more useful.

From under his bed, he brought out a small box that he carried with him almost everywhere, and set it on the nightstand beside him. He stood and took off his robe, revealing the shirt and trousers he wore underneath. Rolling up his left sleeve, he sat on the bed, then flicked open the box. Inside laid an ornate dagger of ivory and gold filigree on red velvet. He took up the dagger with his right hand and with a calm, practiced motion, he drew a line over the Dark Mark.

It burned. Not the Dark Mark, but the line. The dagger had a content of silver in it, which was dangerous to those of his Demon heritage. However, since he was part Angel as well, it took a lot of silver to kill him, not something he really had to worry about since silver was never really associated to harming anything but werewolves and some other creatures that Muggles considered 'mythical'. He didn't think they'd be hunting him anytime soon.

He got in another slash before he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. He had momentarily forgotten about how well the spell worked. Just as he picked up a piece of cloth from the drawer in the nightstand the door to his room burst open and Potter came stumbling in.

The boy took a moment to orient himself, and when he finally straightened, he stared at Snape. Licking his lips, he uttered one word, "_Why?_"

Severus took a moment to soak up some of the blood that was leaking towards his elbow, not wanting to stain his shirt. "It is a psychological effect, Mr. Potter. I doubt you'll be able to understand 'why'."

Harry stumbled a few steps over to him, his face bloodless, and an emotion in his eyes that Snape couldn't quite place. The boy grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him slightly, as if reinforcing his words. "_Never_ do that again. Do you hear me? Never!"

Snape reached up and placed his hands over Harry's, subtlety trying to get him to loosen his grip. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I hear you."

"Promise me."

"I don't know if I can do that."

The boy brought his face closer to Snape's, a fierce look in his eyes. "_Promise me._"

For a moment, Snape said nothing. "…I will _try_ not to do it again, that I can promise," he looked straight into the other's eyes, frighteningly aware that their faces were only an inch a part. "That is all I can promise you."

The hands on Snape's shoulders tightened their grip, and Harry's lips thinned into white lines. Green eyes peered into his, as if searching his soul for something. Snape wasn't quite sure what it was, perhaps the truth in his statement, but Harry seemed to find it because his grip loosened and he stood straight.

"All right then. C'mon, let's bind that up properly." The boy held out a hand to Snape, it was large and square, and he was mystified when he saw his own hand reach out and take it. His hand was smaller and thinner than Harry's, paler too of course, and it fit comfortably within the other's. Easily, Harry pulled him up and led the way to the bathroom, never letting go of his professor's hand.

TBC…

Ooh, yeah, this might be the longest chapter I've written yet. Well, it at least has more words to the story than the others.


	19. Snape's Decision

1Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings:Um...awareness of slashy feelings?

Disclaimer: They aren't mine...by 'they' I mean the characters.

Notes: I'm really sorry about taking so long. College is very time consuming...and before even getting here, it was very time consuming getting ready to get here. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some time to write in now that I've settled in and I finished my Wolf's Rain fic.

**Chapter 19**

For the next few days, Harry watched Snape closely. The man seemed to be his normal, snarky self, but Harry could feel the faint twinge of reckless emotions echoing across the spell-bond. The man ate, slept, and read. On alternate days, he weeded and tended to the garden. Somehow, Harry was roped into helping Snape tend the garden on this particular day.

"Um...why am I doing this again?" Harry asked as he carefully planted another plant seed as per Snape's instructions.

Snape smirked at him. "So you can keep a close watch on me, and because you have deep, hidden feelings for me."

Harry almost paled at the answer. Had Snape taken to reading his mind lately? In the next second, he realized how stupid that was since neither of them could perform magic at the moment, and retorted, hoping Snape hadn't noticed his hesitation.

"The day I harbor deep,_ hidden_, feelings for you is the day Voldemort surrenders and calls me 'Lord Harry Potter'."

"Hmph, that will never happen."

Harry grinned up at him. "But it would be nice."

"To have Him surrender? Of course. However, I don't believe we need another 'lord'."

"No," Harry reflected quietly. "I suppose we don't."

Later in the day, they settled down to a late lunch. Snape was contented by the progress made on the garden, and it showed in his better than usual humor. Harry was pleased that Snape was in a good mood, and all around, it was a pleasant lunch. Harry was entranced by the difference the peaceful atmosphere seemed to have on Snape.

Pleasant Snape was so different from the mean, sarcastic one. The lines on his face softened, making appear just slightly younger. Also, since there was nothing pressuring him, the man was able to relax, which meant he didn't glare as often. All-in-all, Harry was pleased with the change and the chance to see part of the man that was usually kept hidden.

If Snape noticed that his student was staring at him, he didn't comment on it.

* * *

Snape didn't know what to make of it. 

All day long, Harry had been staring at him. And not the 'you've-got-something-on-your-face-but-I'm-afraid-to-tell-you-about-it' stare, it was more of a 'Hmm...I wonder what he looks like with his robes _off_ ' stare. Snape was probably about as unnerved as he could possibly be at this moment. He'd rarely had such a stare directed at _him_ before. It was an interesting change. Snape wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not.

As day progressed towards night, Snape's curiosity over Harry's apparent infatuation increased. It was also starting to annoy him. The boy's eyes just did not want to leave him; it made Snape wonder at the sudden change.

Harry had never stared at him like so before. In fact, he was pretty sure up until a few weeks ago that the boy, at best, could barely stand to be in his presence. So, why the sudden change? Snape wanted to ask the question, but was afraid of the answer he would receive. Having a student mooning over him would be new, but it being this particular student would be dangerous. Because, in his deepest heart of hearts, Snape knew he could return the boy's affection, and that scared him most of all.

He was supposed to be cold and untouchable. He was ruined and unclean. No one should want to look at him, let alone touch him in any intimate manner. But here was Harry, eyeing him as if he were a treasure made for the taking. A jewel amongst jewels. It frightened Snape that anyone could look at him like that, especially someone who knew at least what little Harry did know about his past.

And that was another thing; his past. If Harry tried to pursue a relationship with him, the boy would inevitably ask about his past, for the rest of the story. And what could Snape say? That he had done horrendous things and such things had also been done unto him? What about his heritage? What would Harry make of that?

No, Harry could know any of that. At least not for awhile. Besides, the boy was probably only practicing for when he really found someone of interest. And well, there was possibility Snape was wrong, but that didn't seem likely given the emotion that flared in Harry's eyes.

Snape knew what he had to do. He had to keep Harry at a distance. Nothing good would come of the boy ever having the chance to confess his feelings, especially with the war nearing its climax. So, Snape would never give Harry the chance. He would remain professionally and semi-politely distant. _He _would control the topics of conversation, especially when it seemed Harry might be working up the courage to confess. For now, however, Snape was fairly certain it would be some time before he had to worry about such a thing happening.

Harry, however, knew exactly what he was feeling.

TBC...

I am sooo sorry. I don't think I can say that enough. Also, I might have an idea about where I actually want this to go now. Yay.


	20. The Capture of Severus Snape

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: None really

Disclaimer: Lessee now...20th chapter...haven't owned 'em since the beginning, and well, dun own anything now.

Notes: This woulda been up sooner, but my compie was kinda on the fritz and wouldn't let me upload anything. I really did mean for this to be out about a week ago. Sorry

**Chapter 20**

Snape and Harry had been dancing around each other for a week after Dumbledore's visit; well, it'd be more correct to say that Snape was dancing verbally around all subjects he considered unfit for discussion while Harry desperately tried to get Snape to talk to him. Not that Harry actually knew what he wanted to say, but he sensed that Snape was avoiding him, and Harry at least thought that it was owed to him that Snape say why.

Though, Harry had a pretty good idea why after he spent a restless night thinking about it. Unfortunately, it was then that disaster struck, a little more than two weeks before Hogwarts was due to be back in session.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Severus," a high, cold voice said.

"Unfortunately, I can not say the same for you." The high voice laughed.

Snape stood with his back to the house, in front of Harry. The man's robes were torn, and he bled from several cuts and scrapes, the results of not dodging curses fast enough. The worst of them was a gash Harry could partly see from his view behind Snape; the wound curved around the man's right side almost to the middle of his back. It bled worryingly, but Snape seemed to not notice his injuries.

"I suppose it's too much to hope that you'll come peacefully now, but considering recent events..." Voldemort trailed off.

Snape finished the sentence for him. "I will fight to the death before going along with you willingly."

"Ah, that presents a problem, for I need you alive." Voldemort kept his wand pointed steadily at Snape. "For you see, Severus, I know what you are. And I believe you have a certain power that could give me the power I need to gain power in this world."

Snape was surprised, though he kept the emotion off his face, mostly.

Voldemort must have seen something of it for he continued his speech. "Yes, Severus, I know your secret. I've always known. You didn't think I wanted you just because you were a Snape, did you? Although, you're not really of that family, are you? But that's alright, your true heritage more than makes up for it." An expression of almost pure joy crossed Voldemort's face. "A Tenshi-Oni." The sub-man seemed to savor the words.

Snape's face paled. If they got out of this, Harry would ask questions, and he'd have to reveal what he was. He didn't want Harry to hate him. Then again, he didn't want Harry to die, either, so he kept his attention focused on evil man in front of him.

"Harry," he barely whispered behind him, "we have to run. We have no power here. We must get to a place where we can use magic We'll run towards the forest." The edge of the woods was over 100 feet away.

"Alright," Harry answered him.

"On three," Severus said, and gripped his wand tightly.

"One."

Voldemort motioned for one of black-caped followers to come forward.

"Two."

The Death Eater nodded at the words being whispered to him.

"Three."

They bolted as the man turned towards them. Harry ran just in front of Snape, towards the forest that no Muggle ever dared to enter. Footsteps pounded behind them, but they, being in better shape, ran faster. The edge of the forest was fifty feet away, and they could heat Voldemort's squeal of rage as they came closer to forest.

At twenty feet away, Snape realized he didn't really have a plan, but somehow knew running to the forest was the right thing to do. He increased his pace, keeping up with Harry as best he could. They would make it.

At almost ten feet away, Snape realized that something was wrong. The pounding footsteps had stopped. Instead, in their place, were softer pads coming at a much faster rate. 'Dogs,' Severus realized. 'They set loose dogs.' They were almost into the forest when Snape felt sharp teeth close around his leg and pull back sharply.

Harry had made it into the forest before he realized that Snape was no longer behind him. He turned sharply, and saw the huge, black beast pull Snape away. "Severus!"

"Keep going, Harry! Get away from here! Let Dumbledore know; he'll do something!"

"But-"

"GO NOW!"

Still, Harry hesitated, not wanting to leave the man he'd come to love at the mercy of the man he hated. But as things were, he couldn't do anything, except get caught himself and that wouldn't help Severus.

"Alright, but I swear I'll come back for you!" And then he was gone, and Snape was taken to a secluded house in an unknown location where there was little chance of finding him.

Severus hoped that he didn't come back. He hoped that Harry ran far and stayed safe. He also knew that was unlikely.

"Well, well," Snape's attention was abruptly forced back to his own predicament. "It looks as if you'll be staying with me awhile, Severus."

Severus glared.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" Voldemort mused.

"Let me go?" Snape suggested.

"No, I don't believe so." Voldemort pretended to think a while longer. "Ah! I know; there's someone who'd like to see you."

"Don't tell me, Malfoy."

"Why. Severus, you still are most perceptive." He raised his voice slightly. "Lucius, enter."

With sweeping black robes, pale skin, and long hair, Lucius Malfoy entered. "Hello, dear Severus."

"Lucius," Severus sneered.

Malfoy smiled at him, "It's a great pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure," Snape said dryly.

The smile stayed, "Yes, it very likely is. My Lord, thank you for this opportunity."

"Use it well," the Dark Lord advised, and left the room to take care of other business.

"Well, Severus," the pale-haired man said when Voldemort left, "let's get started." The grin turned unholy, and Severus wondered if he'd come out of this as the same person he come in as.

TBC...

Hmm...this might come to an end soon-ish.


	21. Running Fast

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Um, please realize I started this before the sixth book, so it deviates quite a bit now.

Disclaimer: Why, no! Would I own something like these pretty little characters? I just wanna play with them for a bit, that's all!

Notes: I am soooo sorry. Again. College is a lot of work. Especially with all the papers. I was writing papers instead of fanfiction. I'm sorry. But now I'm on break and I'll try to get a little done.

**Chapter 21**

Harry ran for a long time before he finally collapsed onto his hands and knees in exhaustion. He breathed hard, taking deep, gulping breaths before his heart finally calmed down and he was able to look around at his surroundings. After a few minutes of studying the landscape, he came up with one, useless fact. He had no idea where he was.

After a few more minutes of sitting in the dry grass, he realized something else. It was something he'd been missing since he came to this place, and he wondered how he could not have realized it earlier. He felt the tingle of magic all around him. He wasn't in a magic-barren place anymore. He could Apparate to Hogsmeade.

It took a few moments before Harry could get his shaky legs to bear his weight. Once he was standing, he concentrated on the place he wanted to be, and pictured all of himself there. Then, with a loud snap, he was there.

He stood on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, facing the road that led to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry took no time in marveling that he'd Apparated for the first time successfully, but ran towards the distant castle, intent on getting to the school's Headmaster and telling the man all he knew.

The gated were already open by the time Harry reached them, but he didn't pause to consider this. He just ran, his legs and sides burning, to the entrance of the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle jumped out the way as Harry approached and then slid back into place as the young man ran up to the office.

Harry ran through the door and right up to Dumbledore's desk. "Professor!" was all Harry got out before he collapsed against the desk, clinging on to it by the tips of his fingers.

Dumbledore walked around his desk to Harry, and knelt by the distraught boy. "Calm, Harry, calm. Take deep breaths, and then tell me what happened. I assume it has something to do with why I can no longer find Severus."

Dully, Harry nodded, and concentrated on getting his breath back so that he could tell the full story of what had happened on this horrible day. He was gently led to a comfortable chair by Dumbledore, and by the time he was ready to speak, he was also holding a steaming cup of tea.

The Headmaster took a seat behind his desk. "Lemon drop, Harry?"

The boy stared incredulously at the Headmaster before shaking his head 'no'. "Severus told me what you put in those things."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm unsurprised. Severus always did like trying to foil me when it comes to my favorite sweet. One year, while he was still at school, he tried to spike them with a Chattering Potion."

Harry had no idea what to say to that bit of irrelevant information.

"He and your father had been fighting in the hallways," Dumbledore explained. "It was the first time they'd been brought to my office. They'd each taken a lemon drop, but afterwards Severus, clever boy that he'd been, realized what had happened. He thought it would give me a taste of own medicine, so to speak."

All Harry could find to say was, "Oh."

"We've had a private war about it ever since. Nothing harmful, of course, and it does keep me on my toes." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with merriment.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not here to talk about the past. Severus is in danger."

The twinkle died, and Dumbledore looked seriously at Harry. "Severus has always been in danger. He knew that when he first took on the burden of being a spy."

"But-"

"I know you are worried about him, but there is nothing we can do for him until we know where he is."

"But he could be dead by then!" Harry hadn't realized that he'd stood, his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

Dumbledore looked at him gravely. "I know, dear boy. I know."

In that instant, Harry realized that Dumbledore really did care, perhaps even more than Harry himself. But Dumbledore also cared for the multitudes of people that might either die, or perhaps even worse, survive and be under Voldemort's rule. The Headmaster couldn't worry about just one person; he had to do what was best for them all.

"I promise you, Harry, that if there is any way we can rescue Severus, I will let you know. Unfortunately, at this moment, there is nothing we can do but wait…and hope."

Harry hoped with all his heart that Severus would be okay, and that they all would get out of this alive.

* * *

Severus lay limply against the damp stone wall. His session with Lucius had just ended, and he felt physically drained. He was bleeding profusely in some areas, and he knew that if things continued like this, he would be dead in just a few days.

Shaking off feelings of fatigue, he forced himself to study his cell, though he didn't think there would be anything useful. The cell was small, no more than six feet long and four feet wide, but the ceiling was high. The door he had been thrown through was made of heavy metal and had thick bars for a small window for which his jailers could peer through. Another window was set high up in the far corner of the cell. Thick metal bars didn't allow anything bigger than a small mouse through them. Right now, faint strains of moonlight shone through the space between the bars.

He knew he could escape, but towards what end he knew not. His internal reserves were already strained. Living in a magically null area for so long had slowly depleted him. Even if he could muster up enough magic to break out of the cell, he knew it would be nearly impossible for him to get to a safe haven.

No, he wouldn't be breaking out of this cell today. But perhaps in a few days, when his magic started replenishing itself, maybe then he could stage his escape. It seemed that Voldemort had forgotten one thing; Severus Snape did not depend on a wand to perform magic.

TBC…

Thank you all for your wondrous reviews. Hopefully, I'll get another chapter out before the end of break…hopefully.


	22. His End Is Near

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: Minemineminemine...okay, okay, not mine...-sigh-

Notes: SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! College sucks away all my writing time. I'm being a very bad girl right now and not doing my assigned reading, but writing...I just hope my roommate doesn't find out

**Chapter 22**

Harry's eyes shot open. Drenched in sweat, the green-eyed boy sat up in his four-poster bed, red sheets sliding down his torso. He reached for his glasses that were on the bedside table. Putting them on, he quickly got out of the bed, and slipped on his robe over his pyjamas. He moved as quickly as possible out of his temporary room to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Tic Tacs," he whispered to it, then entered through the opening that appeared. He went into Dumbledore's office and sat down to wait. Ten minutes later, his waiting paid off.

"Harry, my boy, is there something I can help you with?" Dumbledore, in an outrageously colored nightrobe sat down in the plush seat behind his desk.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore waited for Harry to continue. When it was seemed as if the boy wasn't going to he spoke.

"Harry?"

"Oh, well, I think I had a vision."

"Ah."

"Of Professor Snape." He looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. "I think I know where he is."

* * *

Severus tiredly lifted his head as he registered the opening of the cell door and a pair of shiny, black boots in front of face. _Shit.._.

"Well, Severus, your looking rather well today."

"Ugh..." _Fuck you._

"Time to get up! It's the start of a new day. And not only that, there's someone here to see you. Someone important." _I'm going to kill you, Lucius, as soon as I can stand, I'm going to kill you._

"Avery! Nott!" Two more sets of feet entered the cell. "Pick him up. Our Lord wishes to see him." Snape was lifted up in time to see the sadistic smile on Lucius' face. "I hope you've enjoyed our time together, Severus, because it's soon coming to an end."

"However will I cope," muttered Severus as they dragged him away. "Aaahhh!"

Malfoy laughed as he lowered his wand. "Goodbye, Severus."

* * *

Dumbledore stared at him for a few moments. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "I'm almost positive. I've seen the place before, it is near Gravlin. We passed it the few times we went to the town."

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, obviously contemplating what Harry had just told him. "Describe you vision to me again, Harry."

Harry just kept himself from sighing in frustration. This was the third time Dumbledore had asked him to detail his vision. If they didn't _do_ something soon, Harry was going to run out of here and save Severus himself. "Alright."

He thought back to the details of his dream-vision. "I think that this time I was in Nagini. I was pretty low on the ground. Anyway, it's kinda dark, barely any light, but I can just make out stone walls. I stop at one particular door and I kinda...slither up it to some metal bars and look through. I see a dark lump on the floor, and taste blood in the air. I'm satisfied because my Master's...slave is still here. So, I keep going after I've checked on him. I have other things to do tonight.

"I go outside and find one of the patrols. My Master wishes to know if the others are still loyal. I find them walking the perimeter, as they should be." Here, he looked apologetically at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know who they are. I don't think I've ever encountered them before."

"It's alright, Harry, just continue."

"Okay, so I listen to them for awhile. It sounds as if they're pretty loyal, nothing dissenting, so I go on to find the second patrol. And this is where I see the house as I turn around. It's big, and I can't make out the color, but the shape is really familiar. Not just as Nagini, but as me too. It's this house that can only be seen at one point from the road into town. It's mostly surrounded by trees, but it's on kind of a hill, too."

"Go on."

"Well, there isn't much more. Once I realized what I was looking at, I woke up."

"I see." Dumbledore folded his hands onto his desk and contemplated Harry's words.

"Alright, Harry, I'll call the Order here for a meeting at 1:00 pm today. We will discuss our options then. Hopefully, we'll have a plan of action by tonight."

"That's not soon enough."

"Harry?"

"It's not soon enough. I remembered some of what those men were talking about. Voldemort's coming tonight. They're going to kill him. Tonight."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall send Fawkes now." Dumbledore turned to the resplendently feathered phoenix. "Fawkes, I need you to take a message to the members of the Order of the Phoenix, our true members." Quickly, Dumbledore began writing with quill and parchment. "Be as quick as you can. Bring the far ones with you when you come back.. Alright?"

The phoenix nodded and took the message that Dumbledore had rolled up and tied with a red ribbon. A few seconds later, the phoenix was gone. Harry stared into the dark after him for a few moments. "Will he reach them in time?"

"Trust in Fawkes, Harry. He is, perhaps, the most loyal follower to this cause. He will get to them on time. A phoenix is never late."

"So, what do we do now, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore frowned, the usual twinkle in his eyes dying out. "We will wait, Harry. We will wait for the appropriate time, and then..."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, green eyes curious. "And then?"

The twinkle returned. "We rescue Severus. Although, I should think that by the time we get there, he will mot need much rescuing."

The boy shot the older man a questioning look. "Ah, that's right, you don't know."

"Know what, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "That Severus is not Human."

TBC...

Heh heh heh...sorry, again. Hopefully this'll at least appease you all alittle bit. I'm going to be stuck at my dorm for awhile...so maybe this weekend...next? I'll write more. We'll see.


	23. Severus Revealed

1Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Not too bad.

Disclaimer: Ummmm...Do I really need to go over this again? I don't own anything except this not-for-profit piece of fanfiction. The characters belong to their owner.

Notes: Thank you for your reviews. Yes, this another chapter...only a few days after the last one. Enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

As Severus was dragged away, blood dripped onto the floor and left a smeared, red trail behind him. Malfoy watched in satisfaction rival was dragged away, following along behind the three men, stepping carefully so as to not get any blood on his new unicorn-skin boots.

Severus stayed as limp as possible. For the past six days he'd been tortured, and to keep himself looking weak, he kept from healing himself. Quietly, without raising suspicion, Severus now reached into his inner well of magic and began healing his wounds.

None of the three men escorting Snape to their Master noticed when the injured man stopped dripping blood.

* * *

"What?"

Dumbledore looked sad. "I had hoped Severus would have confided in you by now."

"He did, a little bit. He told me about how he was given to Voldemort."

"I see. Perhaps that was the best I could hope for, given the circumstances. However, there is a vital piece of information about Severus that you should know."

"And that is?"

"I've already said that Severus is not Human. In fact, Severus comes from a different plane of existence entirely. Tell me Harry, do you believe in Angels and Demons?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the plush armchair. "What does religion have to do with Professor Snape, sir?"

Smiling, Dumbledore said, "Not religion, Harry, but a whole new scope of beings, those that do not live within time."

"Sir, I really don't see how this is important."

"No, I suppose you don't. Ah! Fawkes! Back already?" The brightly colored phoenix landed on his perch a whistled a few notes. Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "Already nearby? How?"

Different notes were sung. "Important information? Well, I suppose we'll hear it when they get here." He turned back to the boy sitting across from him. "Good news, Harry, those of the Order that I called here are already near. We may be able to move earlier than planned."

"Good."

"Now, I suppose I should get on with it before they get here. This conversation isn't meant for all."

Inwardly, Harry sighed. _Finally._ "Alright, sir."

"Severus is part Angel and part Demon." Harry's jaw dropped.

"What!"

"The term he calls himself by is Tenshi-Oni."

"How can that be?"

"No one knows, except Severus, and he is not very forthcoming on the knowledge of his heritage. I feel lucky to even know what little bit I do." Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. "At any rate, Voldemort must have found this information out, somehow, and that is why he wants Severus back."

"So it's even more important that we get there in time."

"Oh?"

Harry looked perplexed. " I don't know why, but even before you told me that Severus isn't Human, I've always had a strange feeling that he was important. Now I think I know why."

"Harry?"

"We need him to defeat Voldemort. He's the only that can make sure that Voldemort stays dead." Harry's eyes cleared. "Headmaster, did I say something just now? I think I did, but I can't remember what I said..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Harry, my boy, I believe you are a clairvoyant."

Green eyes blinked. "A what?"

"Someone who see past the obvious and into the realm of what is unknown. A clairvoyant gains much knowledge."

"...oh."

"Don't worry too much about it Harry. Go back to bed for now. I'll have Dobby wake you when the others get here."

The boy hesitated for a moment, biting his lip, looking as if he wanted to say something, but then changed his mind. "Alright," he said, and then left.

The headmaster leaned back, closing his eyes, feeling every bit of his one hundred fifty-two years. "Ah, Fawkes, what kind of man am I? To use children in such a dangerous fight. First Severus, now poor Harry, I really don't deserve the adoration I have been given."

Fawkes hummed sadly.

"Why? Because at the end of the day, I am an old man who manipulates others into doing what he wants. All for the Good, course. But does that really make it right?"

A couple of notes were trilled solemnly by the phoenix.

"I suppose you're right. In the end, that is what counts most. Even if others are hurt now, the future will be secure...for a time, at least."

Fawkes again hummed sadly.

* * *

Harry was having trouble getting to sleep. While this wasn't exactly new, the source of insomnia was. A bone-deep ache permeated his entire being, making it impossible for him to become comfortable. Add to that a little bit of scar hurting, and he knew there was no way he would be sleeping again this night.

Instead, he decided to concentrate on the bond linking him and Severus, trying to find out what the exact cause of the ache was. It couldn't just be the Severus was in danger. It hadn't ached this much when Voldemort had come for them. Then again, so much adrenaline had been flowing through Harry that he wouldn't have felt it then. So, perhaps that was what it was.

Then, what about his scar?

Obviously, Voldemort was up to something. Were the ache and the scar connected? Almost certainly. No wonder Harry was so worried. Not only was the man he loved in danger, he was be being endangered by the being that Harry despised most.

...Man he loved?

Well, he supposed after all the time they had spent together it was bound to happen. He'd known that he'd liked Severus well enough after living with himfor so long. The 'love' part he was a little uncertain about, but with time...perhaps. The one who'd need convincing would most likely be Severus.

_Well,_ thought Harry, smiling. _I'll have plenty of time for that...provided I get him back in one piece, and soon._

TBC...

Yay! New chapter so soon! Well, it's to say thank you for putting up with me...and you might not get anything again for awhile, so an apology, too.


	24. Rescue Plans

1Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Author language in "Notes".

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than when I started this story. Nothing.

Notes: Real life sucks ass. Sorry to all those that were waiting, and thanks to the recent reviews that I got that made me kick my ass into gear.

(semi-spoiler in the next sentence if you haven't read the sixth book yet)

Also, I started this way before Book Six so, the thing about the Horcruxes will be largely ignored

**Chapter 24**

Harry woke to a gentle stroking against his face. He opened his eyes to brightly colored plumage recognizable as Fawkes' feathers. Gently, the phoenix tugged on the sleeve of Harry's T-shirt, urging the boy out of bed. Before leaving the room, he pulled on a robe and slipped a pair of slippers onto his feet. Fawkes waited patiently by the door.

The phoenix silently led him to the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry quietly whispered the password to it, and was let inside, the phoenix right behind him. Once at Dumbledore's office door, the phoenix pushed it open, revealing Dumbledore at his desk and several Order members scattered about the room in most of the available space.

"Harry," a man said as he stood up from where he'd been seated in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Remus!" They hugged, happy to see each other after over a four months separation.

"Harry, it's so good to see you again."

"You, too, Remus."

"I know you're happy to see everyone, Harry, but it's best that we get down to business," the Headmaster interrupted.

"You're right, sir," said Harry as he pulled away from Remus' embrace.

"Please, sit and we will start."

Once everyone was situated, Dumbledore told them of the things that had been happening since the end of the school year.

* * *

"Ah, Severus, it is good to see you again." 

Snape forced a tired grin onto his bloodied face as he looked up at Voldemort. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid I cannot say the same."

"No, I suppose you could not," said the Dark Lord, sounding amused. "I see the time you spent with Lucius has not made you lose your sense of humor."

"As my students would inform you, I can't lose something that was never there," he replied, giving a bit of a bow.

Voldemort laughed, cold and amused. "I see. Well then, I suppose I will be the only to miss it after I kill you."

Severus forced a note of horrified surprise into his voice. "Kill me?"

The smile from the snake-like face disappeared. "You're not surprised, are you, Severus?" The voice was taunting.

"I thought I was only of use to you alive, my Lord."

The laughter was back, though this time it was mocking. "Now, now, my Severus, you and I both know what runs through your veins. The only way for me to use it is to kill you."

Snape frowned. "How can you be so sure? The only texts written on my kind are thousands of years old. And the only ones who can read them are those versed in the language of the Demons."

"Yes, which I happen to be very well versed in after I gave the Demon that I summoned long ago one thousand Muggle souls."

Snape recoiled back in horror from the hideous being that had slowly gotten closer to him. "I always knew you were a monster, Riddle, but that just proves it beyond a doubt!"

Before Snape could blink, Voldemort closed in on him. "Do _not_ call me by that ridiculousss Muggle name!"

Snape smirked. "Careful, Tom, you're losing yourself to emotion. Such a troublesome, _human_, thing."

Furious, Voldemort flung Snape against the damp, stone wall. "I'll enjoy killing you, Severus."

_Probably not as much as I'll enjoy killing you, Voldemort, _Snape thought as he gathered his magic around himself.

* * *

"And that is how we now find ourselves." Dumbledore concluded. "Severus, my most trusted spy, in the hands the hands of Voldemort, who plans to execute Severus one hour after the sun has set." 

Remus was the first to speak. "How are we going to rescue him?"

Dumbledore smiled at the werewolf. "Well, knowing Severus, no real rescuing will be needed. However, we will need to pick him up."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Molly Weasley. "We don't know where he is."

The smile widened. "On the contrary, Harry here has had a very helpful vision that let him ascertain Severus' position."

"Where?"

"Near the area where Professor Snape and I were staying," Harry answered. "It's on the way to the town of Gravlin, the closest town there was to us."

"Then shouldn't we get going? It's nearly dusk." Another of the Order's members.

"Only three people will be going on the rescue mission, the rest of you will be back-up should we need it."

Harry looked up at the Headmaster. "We? Does that mean you'll be going, sir?"

"Of course. However, before we decide on the other two, I believe Remus has something he wishes to share with us."

Remus stood to address the group that was gathered in the office. "Yes, it seems that in my journey abroad, I ran across a spell. A spell that put me very much in mind of Voldemort. A spell where he could continuously recycle his soul."

The room collectively shuddered at the thought of what that might mean.

"The strange thing is, a deal with a Demon is needed and the reversal can only be done by an Angel."

Harry slowly turned to face Dumbledore. "That's why we need Severus," he said quietly so that no one but the Headmaster could hear him.

"Alright, thank you, Remus." The werewolf nodded and sat back down. "With this information, I feel it is best that Mister Potter and Mister Lupin be the ones that accompany me on this mission."

Molly Weasley was the first to protest. "But Headmaster, Harry's only a boy! It's too dangerous!"

"Molly, I understand your concerns, but it can't be helped. Harry in the only one who knows anything about the place where we are headed, and we don't have enough time to do a memory transference to another member. He will have to go."

Lupin smiled at the distraught woman. "We'll protect him, Molly."

"But-"

Arthur grabbed her arm to stall any further protest. "Albus is right, Molly. If we wish to save Severus, things will have to be this way. Believe in them."

"Alright." She gathered Harry into her arms. "You be careful," she said before turning to Remus and Dumbledore. "Make sure you come back, _all_ of you."

With that, she let Harry go, and watched as they walked out of the office to go beyond the apparation wards.

"Oh Merlin, please protect them."

TBC...

Ooh! So close! Things're heating up a bit. Hmm, I'll try not to make all of you wait so long for the next one, ne?


	25. Escape and Spell

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Um...minor slashiness HP/SS

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the idea for the story and what is written are mine.

Notes: I'd like to offer all of you a deep apology. My summer officially sucked in a way summer shouldn't. Bad things happened, and I am only now getting over them. And thanks to all who have reviewed. It's much appreciated to hear that there still people who want the test of this fic. ;;

**Chapter 25**

He was waiting for the perfect moment. He knew where he was, and he knew where they were taking him, he even had an idea of when the perfect moment would be. It just hadn't arrived, yet. They were dragging him down a stone corridor that looked just like every other one in the godforsaken place, and he wondered how much longer it would be until they arrived at their destination. He would have to act quickly once that moment arrived.

Only a few more moments of being dragged heavily through dirt and puddles of indistinguishable nature, and then he would act. He would throw all he had at Voldemort, and it would be enough because Voldemort did not know that Severus had already healed himself. Voldemort did not know how strong Severus really was, the only ones that did no longer existed anymore.

So, Severus allowed himself to dragged through the disgusting puddles of filth for his one shot at freeing himself. For, as strong as he knew himself to be, he did not know how strong Voldemort was.

After only a few more minutes of being dragged down a corridor, they entered a room, cavernous with a large stone table at the back of it. Just as they were entering that room, Severus chose to strike.

The magic he had gathered to himself, he let go in an explosive strike aimed directly at the one he hated most. Voldemort, who had not expected such a powerful burst of magic from one so weak and wandless, was momentarily paralysed by the unexpected flare aimed towards him.

It was enough for Severus.

He threw off the two that held him and ran through a wall. As he was not of the Human world, he was not beholden to their laws, and so he bent them in an aid to his escape. In seconds he found a flight of stairs and rushed up them, already he was halfway to freedom. Another few seconds passed and he felt Voldemort search for him. He increased his speed, knowing that if Voldemort were to find and capture him again, he might not have another chance of escape.

Severus escaped the manor under which he'd been held in under thirty seconds. He hid his presence from the self-proclaimed Dark Lord as best he could, though he felt when Voldemort found him. He fought against the magical restraints all the while fleeing the Manor grounds. He as going to make it, he knew it. Voldemort was not strong enough to hold one such as Severus, especially when Severus was at his peak in physical strength and magical power.

Severus Snape escaped Voldemort's clutches in under a minute. It was a humiliating loss that Voldemort punished others for, namely, the two that were to have held onto Sevreus until they had lashed him to the stone table. Voldemort stewed in his rage, already planning on how he was to again capture the Tenshi-Oni and draw his blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after dusk when Harry led Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore to the grounds where Severus was being kept. They'd apparated a little over a mile away, and silently made their way to the large estate. Now, they stood outside the gate and wards, hidden by shrubbery and masked by magical means.

"What do we do now?" Harry hissed.

"We wait," the Headmaster answered simply.

"But-"

"Severus will be here soon. I can feel it."

Pouting, Harry crossed his arms and settled in to wait. It was not long, however, before he spotted a dark robed figure making its way quickly across the grounds.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed quietly.

"Keep down, Harry. We have to make sure. Remus, if you will, please."

"Of course, Headmaster." Remus slowly took out his wand and spoke a word that Harry didn't recognize. Nothing happened, except that the figure's path altered slightly and came right at them. At the gate, Harry watched in amazement as the tall shadow came unerringly towards them, never slowing even as it approached the gate. At what seemed to be the last moment, the figure leaped, sailing smoothly over the gate, and landing softly next to the Headmaster.

"Hello, Severus," the Headmaster spoke genially.

"Headmaster," the figure nodded. "May I suggest we get out of here first before exchanging pleasantries?"

"Yes, of course. Everyone, hold onto me and I will guide."

Harry grabbed hold of the Headmaster's robe, and a gut-wrenching sensation filled him as they spun away from the Manor. Whether they traveled for hours or seconds, Harry did not know. All he felt was a long, sickening sensation, before it finally stopped just inside of Hogwarts' gates.

"What...the hell...was that?" Harry asked, breathing deeply.

"It was a...less easier way to Apparate," Severus answered, holding him up. "An advanced skill."

"Oh." Harry took a few more breaths, his heart calming with each intake. Once he finally regained his ability to breathe, he stood up, facing Severus. And then leaned forward to kiss him. Before his lips could make contact, Severus caught him by the shoulders, pushing him back.

"That, Mr. Potter, is a very unwise move."

"I don't care," Harry whispered, breath ghosting over Severus' lips.

"You may not; others will."

Just as Harry was about to reply to that, he heard Molly Weasley calling to them. Reluctantly, he leaned away from Severus. "We'll talk about this later."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, yes, there is," Harry muttered under his breath, and braced himself for one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs. She hugged everyone, even Severus, whom Harry thought suffered the hug fairly well. All the while, she exclaimed how happy she was that everyone was back, and that they should celebrate Severus' safe return.

"Unfortunately, Molly, we do not have the luxury of time on our side."

The formidable woman frowned. "What do you mean by that, Albus?"

"We shall have to go back soon. While we have regained Severus, Voldemort still lives, but he his weak at this moment. It is the best time to try the spell."

Severus frowned. "What spell?"

"Remus, show him what you have found." Though puzzled, Remus pulled the necessary documentation from his robes and handed it to the dark-haired man.

As Severus read through it, his frown deepened. "If you had someone who could cast it, it would work. Everything about the spell reads correctly."

It was the Headmaster's turn to frown. "What do you mean by 'if I had someone to cast it'? Aren't you able to cast it?"

Severus shook his head, hesitating before speaking his greatest secret to several of the most trusted members of the Order. "I am half Angel, and half Demon," he heard several gasps at this admittance.

"If you were to look at it in positives and negatives, the spell is postive. If I were to cast it, it would become negative, because of my Demon side. I can use some Demon spells since many were made for Human use, but I've never come across an Angel-based spell that I could use. Angels like to pretend that being like me don't exist." He smiled a small, self-depreciating smile before continuing.

"If I were to attempt this spell, there would be horrible repercussions. Not just to myself, but to the world. If it was just harm to myself that I had to worry about, I would try it, but we're talking about going against the laws of a higher plane. There's no way I could..." He shook his head helplessly.

"It's all right, Severus, we'll just have to find another way."

Severus frowned in thought. "Well, there may be one way..."

"Severus?"

He turned back to the Headmaster. "I might be able to use that spell for a basis to another spell. A spell I would create. It would take some time, though, but it would do essentially what the Angel's spell is supposed to do."

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes," he said firmly, looking the Headmaster straight in the eye.

"Very well, then. Just tell me what you'll need, and I will provide it for you."

"Right now, all I need are two things," he held up the papers he was holding. "This spell and Potter."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Is that alright with you, Harry?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Very well, Severus, if you need anything else do not hesitate to ask."

The younger man gave a short bow. "Thank you, Headmaster. I'll start right away. Come, Potter."

"Yes, master," he muttered under his breath, following the pale man and his billowing, black robes.

"I heard that," Severus said as he led the way to the castle.

Harry just smiled.

TBC...

Yay me! I finished another chappie! And it was pretty long by my standards... Hope you enjoyed!


	26. Romancing Severus Snape

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Slashiness, some bad language from Sev

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I do, however, own this story and the plot contained herein.

Notes: Whoo! Look, Ma, I updated! Not as long as the last, but it's only been a week. You'll probably be waiting a long time for the next chapter. --;;

**Chapter 26**

Once Severus had left, Dumbledore realized that the man had left him with several very curious members of the Order. Curious, and formidable-looking members.

"So," Molly Weasley stood directly in front of him, hands on her ample hips. "When were you thinking of telling us about Severus' heritage?"

"Now," Dumbledore said, stepping back slightly.

Molly smiled at him. "Good. Let's step into your office."

"Of course," he replied, gesturing for her to lead the way back to the castle.

"Thank you, Albus."

"You are most welcome, Molly."

As they headed back toward the castle, Albus wondered what explanation he could give them. He did not know much about Severus' heritage himself; what could he tell others? By the time they'd reached his office he'd decided. He would tell them what he knew, minus a few details about Severus' past. Anything from when Severus was a child was his story to tell.

Once everyone was settled in, he began to tell what little he knew. He told them about how there really were Angels and Demons, their wars, the forbidden union, how it was that Severus came into being. They listened raptly, never interrupting the old man.

When he was done, he sat back and took a deep breath in the total silence. They sat, unable to utter a word. Finally, Albus felt he had to break the silence. "I hope all of you realize that what I have just told you must remain secret. It must not go further than those of you gathered here."

"Of course, Albus," was the general murmur of reassurance.

"Good, then if that is all, I believe I will retire. Too much excitement for this old man," he said genially.

Weak smiles appeared, and they stood up, one-by-one, to leave. Molly and Arthur were the first to go, then a few others followed. Remus Lupin left last.

The werewolf appeared to have something to ask, but thought better of it, and left silently behind the others. Albus was grateful. He did not want to have to dodge the bright man's inquisitiveness. Once the younger man left, Albus got up slowly from his seat and steadily made his way to his rooms, hidden on the other side of the office.

* * *

Harry was dead tired. He blearily looked up from the book entitled _Ancient Spells in Modern Times_ that he was supposed to be reading, to Severus, who was energetically adding ingredients to a silver cauldron. He wasn't sure he wanted to kill then man for being so energetic so late at night, or kiss him and try to steal some of that energy.

And that was another thing, Harry reflected. Even though it'd been such a short time since he'd realized he was attracted to his professor, he'd come to terms with it quickly. He thought it might have something to do with being thrust into odd, and sometimes terrifying situations since he was eleven.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Severus' cool, deep voice saying, "You're supposed to be reading that."

Harry looked up at him, giving the man the green-eyed version of puppy eyes. "But Severus, this book is dead boring."

Severus was not amused. "Harry, we need to research as many corresponding spells as possible, and the only ones that can do that are you and I. No one else, other than those in the Order, can know of this project. And of those that know, you're the only one who knows enough about me to know what to look for. If you'd rather, however, I could do this by myself."

Harry's eyes narrowed into a scowl and he stood, leaning close to Severus. "Not one bloody chance."

The older man smirked. "I thought so."

"I mean it, Severus," Harry said seriously. "I won't let you work yourself into the ground."

"This is our first hope of seeing Voldemort die for good. I'm going to be working as hard as I fucking well want to be."

Harry blinked a bit in surprise at the curse word that fell so easily from his professor's mouth. Then pulled away slightly at the emotion he felt come over the bond, something he hadn't felt anything from in days. It was hope. Small and fragile, but there all the same. Severus wanted so badly for this to work that he was actually letting himself hope for it.

Blinking back tears, Harry laid a hand on the older man's cheek, caressing the softness of it. "We'll win, you'll see. I won't let him hurt you anymore," he softly promised.

"You'll try," Severus attempted to correct.

Harry shook his head, leaning in close. "I'll win."

Their faces were less than an inch apart, and Harry could feel Severus' soft breath against his own. "I promise you," he whispered, leaning in the last of the distance, his lips closing softly over Severus' own.

It was a soft kiss, gentle and patient, and with it came a surge of emotion. Contentment, hope, happiness, and most of all, love. A love so strong and binding that Harry was left breathless in the wake of its presence. And as sure as Harry was feeling it, he knew Severus could feel it as well.

The kiss ended as it had begun, softly and slowly. Neither wanted to part, but knew they had to. They had much bigger things to worry about. Suddenly, though, Harry smirked. "I told you we had things to talk about."

Severus groaned silently.

"Don't worry, I'll until after we defeat the Dark Lord to propose to you."

The older man glared. "You will do no such thing."

"I could propose now, but I don't have a ring."

Severus raised his hands to rub at his temples. "I should never have allowed you to kiss me."

"I would have done it anyway," smiled Harry, then quickly kissed the man again on the lips. "Right now, however, we have work to do."

"Indeed," sneered Severus. "I'm glad you've finally realized this. Whatever made you come to your senses?"

"I just thought of something." He continued before Severus could comment. "The sooner we kill off Voldemort, the more time I'll have to convince you that going into a relationship with me is a good idea."

Severus frowned. "If we survive."

"We will," Harry smiled. "Have a little faith Severus, not everything falls apart at a moment's notice."

"You have clearly not lived the life I have."

Harry frowned, once again very serious. "No, I haven't. But you've told some of it. I wish you hadn't to have gone through that."

"Don't be. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Harry took one of Severus' hands in his own. "But you might have been happier."

Severus frowned, thinking back on his life before Voldemort. "I doubt that very much."

TBC...

So...yeah, I'm thinking time jump and letting ya'll in on how this spell thingy is gonna work. w00t!


	27. Constructing the Spell

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer from Hell

Author Ladye Black

Warnings: some slash content

Pairings: HPSS

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and such.

**Chapter 27**

Severus's eyes glowed in triumph. "Got it."

Harry, who had been looking through another heavy tome, looked up at the quietly spoken words. "What was that?"

Snape turned his satisfied look towards Harry. "I've figured out the spell we can use to defeat Voldemort."

Shoving his chair back so hard it toppled over, Harry hurried over to the desk where Snape was currently seated. Hovering over the other man's shoulder, he studied the parchment filled with Severus's spidery scrawl.

Harry whistled lowly. "Wow, that's complicated."

Snape turned to look up at the other man. "I just took a spell designed to be used by holy beings and turned it into something to be used by Humans. Of course it's complicated. However, it should work."

Harry blinked in surprise at the expression on Snape's face. He was smiling ever so slightly, and his eyes…his eyes sparkled with barely contained pride and excitement. Over the bond they shared, Harry could also feel something else, rising hope. Severus was beginning to believe that their plan would work, seemed almost certain that it would.

Unable to resist both the expression and the feelings, Harry leaned down the few inches separating them to claim the dark-eyed man's lips. Severus blinked in surprise, but allowed the kiss to continue for a few moments before pulling away.

"We should show this to Albus right away."

Harry sighed, but then nodded in agreement. "You're right. The sooner we show this to him, the sooner we can use it, and then Voldemort will finally be out of the way." His eyes lit up.

"No more Voldemort to worry about," he sighed, obviously enjoying the thought.

"Yes, I suppose that prospect would please you."

"More than you know," Harry answered, his eyes burning into Severus's.

"Harry…"

"No," the boy said as he placed a finger against the man's lips. "We'll discuss this after we defeat Voldemort." He removed his finger then gathered up the parchment Severus had been working on. "Right now, we need to take this to the Headmaster."

With that, he headed out the door, Severus following him after several moments.

* * *

Dumbledore set the parchment down slowly before looking at Severus. "You are aware of the risks this poses to you, I take it?"

"Of course."

Harry frowned. "What risks?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Snape said evenly.

"I think," Harry replied lowly, holding back his anger, "that if the Headmaster thought it worth mentioning, it does."

Before the other man could deliver a cutting remark, Dumbledore intervened. "Severus, I think you should explain things to him."

For several moments, Headmaster and Professor locked gazes in a silent conversation that Harry had no idea how to interpret. Eventually, however, it was Snape who sighed and looked away. Sitting back in his chair, he began to explain.

"There is a chance I will not survive."

Gripping the arms of his chair so tight that his knuckles turned white, Harry stuttered. "W-what?!"

Snape folded his hands in front of his mouth, elbows resting on his stomach. "For this spell to work, I must approach the edge of death to release my soul from my body. There are two dangers to this."

"Only two?" Harry asked, rather caustically.

"Shut up if you want to hear this," Severus glared.

The green-eyed boy glowered, but kept silent.

"Very good," Severus observed. "Now, the first danger is perhaps the more obvious one. The edge between life and death is very thin. I could go too far and die."

"And the second?"

"The second danger presents itself after my soul leaves my body. If it doesn't stay connected to my body, it might not come back. This would result in my body dying, and I would likely become a ghost."

Harry's death grip on the chair tightened. "And once a soul is disconnected from its body, there's no way to reconnect them?"

Snape nodded. "Once the connection between a body and its soul is severed it can not be repaired."

"That is where you shall come in, Harry."

Both men turned to look at Dumbledore. "What do you mean?'

Dumbledore looked at them over the rim of his glasses. "I believe that we can adjust this spell slightly to include a second person. The anchor."

Snape frowned as he stood to take the parchment that the Headmaster held out to him. Studying it, his expression changed to one of understanding. Swiping a quill from the Headmaster's desk, he feverishly started crossing out lines before adding new ones. It was several minutes before he stopped, looking over his work once more before allowing a satisfied smile appear on his face.

"This might work," he announced.

"Dumbledore smiled. "Good, now, I believe it is time for you both to get some rest."

"But, Albus-!"

"_Rest_, Severus. I know you wish to get started on this right away, but you will have a better chance of success if you are well rested. This is a complicated spell you will be performing. It is best if it is done while you are in top condition."

Snape nearly pouted, obviously not likely the suggestion.

Dumbledore continued. "While you and Harry are resting, I shall call the Order together at our headquarters to inform them of our plans."

He smiled at Snape. "We have waited many years for this chance, Severus. It will not hurt to wait a day or two more."

The other man let out his breath slowly. "As you say, Headmaster."

"Excellent! Now, please escort Harry down to the dungeons. I've already had the elves prepare a set of rooms down there for him. They're the ones next to yours with the mermaid that guards the entrance. You know the ones I'm talking about, yes?"

Severus nodded before he stalked out the door, leaving Harry to scramble after him.

TBC…

Wow, long time no see, ne? Sorry about that. Don't worry, I do intend to finish this fic, it might just take awhile…


	28. Final Preparations

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Back

Warnings: Slash, Harry/Snape

Disclaimer: I dun own it! Well, this fanfic, yes, characters and such, no.

Also, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and for waiting patiently (or not-so-patiently) for this chapter. I think we're near the end people. Just a few more chapters.

**Chapter 28**

"Were you even going to tell me?"

Snape didn't even pause. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me that you might die!" Harry snapped.

"The risk is minimal, and even if I did die, so would the Dark Lord. I'd make sure of that."

Harry reached out, grabbing the other man's arm about the elbow, forcing him to turn around. "Dammit! Look at me! Don't you have anything to say?"

The boy's eyes were pleading, and Snape sighed. "What would you have me say?"

"I don't know, but maybe something that indicates you care that you might die would be nice!"

"That would require me to actually care."

"Well, you had better start caring," Harry said, eyes narrowing. "Because I don't plan on letting you die."

"Then you will be happy to know that is where you come in," Snape said, finally jerking his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you in my room."

The boy followed Snape into his rooms, and watched silently as the man poured himself a measure of amber liquid, and then toss it back. After pouring himself another, Snape seated himself in a huge armchair, motioning for Harry to do the same across from him. Once he was seated, Snape began his explanation on the improvements Dumbledore and he had come up with.

Harry listened to the other man silently, awed by his genius. This man had taken an already complicated spell used only by Angels and had turned it into something a human could use, and not only that, he had improved it. He made it fit together better and more smoothly than the original creators of the spell.

"You want me to…hold your soul?'

"In an over-simplified version of my description, yes."

"You want me, the one whom you have hated for years, the one who you barely let touch you – let alone kiss you – hold onto something so important?"

Snape looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I…trust you," he said reluctantly. "Besides, you seem to do well when it comes to holding onto important things. Will you do it?"

"Hell yes!"

The older man sat stunned for a moment at the vehemence of the answer before getting up. "Good. Now, I believe it is time for you to go."

"Severus?"

"What?" Snape asked distractedly, trying to unobtrusively push Harry out the door.

"There's still a risk to you, isn't there?"

Snape looked at him, and the waspish reply he was about to give died on his lips. Harry's face was serious, full of genuine worry and concern.

"Only if you let me go."

Harry smiled. "I won't," he promised softly. Quickly pecking Severus on the lips, he ducked out the door, headed for his own rooms.

I know, Severus thought to himself before closing the door and going to bed.

* * *

The time had come. The preparations were complete. Lord Voldemort had collected all the items necessary. He had slayed the required number of mortal beings for their souls and had sent them to the depths of Hell. It was time for the demons to uphold their part of the bargain. 

He made the circle, using his own blood, as it was with he this particular demon held the accord. Once it was complete, he began to speak the words of summoning that would bring the demon, and with it, a fearsome power that was unknown to mankind.

* * *

Severus woke to his Mark blazing in pain. Pulling up the sleeve of his nightshirt, he saw that the Mark was pulsing a sickly green. Quickly, he threw back his covers and changed into his robes. He needed to let Albus know right away. They had to perform the spell soon, or they would lose their chance. 

As he hurried to the Headmaster's office, he met Harry on the way, cradling forehead in one hand.

"Voldemort making his move?" Harry gasped around the pain.

Snape nodded once, sharply, before hurrying on, leaving Harry to stumble after him. They reached the office in minutes. The gargoyle guarding the entrance opened immediately, as if it had sensed their urgency.

Dumbledore was already at his desk when they burst in. The deep, dark circles under the old man's eyes and generally haggard appearance suggested that he had yet to get any sleep. The smile he summoned was a facsimile of its usual self.

"Already?"

Severus frowned at the unusually dull look in the Headmaster's eyes. "Unfortunately. He's calling everyone together. The power behind it is stronger than it has ever been."

"He has everything ready," Harry added. "He's going to start the ritual soon."

Dumbledore's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "Several Order members are already here. They will have to do. Mr. Potter, please go and bring Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger here. They will have to fill in the gaps."

Once Harry had left, Albus turned to Snape. "Are you sure about this, Severus?"

"Albus, you know as well as I that I am the only one who can perform this spell."

"I know, dear boy. However, if there was another way that did not risk your life, I would gladly heat it."

Snape's expression hardened. "There is no other way that I am aware of; it will have to be me."

"Very well."

Recognizing the dismissal in the Headmaster's tone, Snape left for his rooms to prepare.

There wasn't really much that Snape had to do in the way of preparation toward the spell. All he needed was some chalk and his memory. He reviewed the runes and their order one last time, then set the piece of parchment down and went to make ready his final preparation.

In his bedroom, he pulled out a small box from behind several tomes in his bookcase. Opening it, he took out his will. He'd had one ever since he had started spying all those years ago. Every few years, as he met more people and acquired more things, he would update it. Contemplatively, he stroked the dark lacquered wood absently noting the contrast between the color of the wood and his own pale fingers.

It was time to update it one last time.

TBC...

Hope you all liked it. Erm, it's been awhile since I looked at this, and was typed two different times. Hopefully, things till match up...


	29. Last Battle

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein that relate to the Harry Potter books. I do, however, own those that do not…if there are any.

Quickly, I'm also sorry for how long this took. I fell out of writing completely, for a time…a long time. I apologize. I did promise to finish, though. And I shall.

**Chapter 29**

They stood in a large circle, all seven of them, facing outward. Though they were not part of the particular spell that Severus Snape was to perform, they were still important. They were to protect the two individuals in the center, Severus Snape and his Holder, Harry Potter. The spell they were to cast would allow objects to go out, but not go in. Nothing could interfere with Snape's spell casting. Dumbledore had warned them that Voldemort would try to disrupt the spell, once he caught wind of it. He would send minions of all kinds to try and break them. If they were to defeat Voldemort, they could not break.

Gathered in the Great Hall, the heart of Hogwarts, where all of the school had gathered together to share in each other's presence for hundreds of years, they made ready. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Granger, Weasley, Kingsley, and Moody, all focused on maintaining a sound wall against any creature that the other side might send. In the middle, Snape and Potter, went over their parts, one last time.

Minutes later, it was time. Facing outward, they began to chant, in unison, the protection spell that would hopefully keep Potter and Snape safe until they did what they had gathered to do. Once they had gone through the chant several times, the two in the center began their own ritual. First, they bound themselves to each other. It was a light bonding, not meant to be serious. It was the type of bond that any two wizards, or witches, might enter into to perform a dual spell. However, it was enough to give Harry a line into Severus's being and grasp a thread of soul so that Severus could not go astray. They both dearly hoped that Harry would be able to hold on.

Severus, for his part, began another spell. This one was short, and allowed him to disconnect from his earthly body. His second task was not a spell, but to find Voldemort's own earthly body and unravel the threads that connected it to his soul. Only then could the powerful wizard be killed, and balance restored to the world that had been disrupted by the workings of a man that had made a deal with a demon. Finding Voldemort was going to be the easy part; untangling him would be difficult. Not only were the threads in an almost incomprehensible knot, but if Voldemort felt him unraveling his soul, he would fight back. And there was almost no way Voldemort wouldn't feel it.

As he expected, he found the miasma of Voldemort's existence quite easily. It was a horrible swirl of black and red, and Severus knew that if he had a sense of smell at this moment, it would have been horrible. As it is, he couldn't really see either, just had an impression that his human mind turned into colors so that he could filter out other existences. As soon as he marked out Voldemort, he headed straight for him and dove into the miasma. His next objective was to start as quickly as he could to separate the red and black from each other.

He found a place to start and began untangling the parts from each other. He couldn't just rip them apart; if any red remained attached to any black, they would be able to reunite. The best and most thorough was to untangle them from each other and make sure they stayed apart until both were entirely separated.

* * *

Far away, Voldemort felt himself breaking apart. He cursed, knowing that it was Snape that was making lose his tenuous grip on his soul. He was almost done the spell though. The pathway was open, the demon was rising. All that was left was to break the barrier between Hell and the mortal realm. However, he would not be able to complete the summoning though the torture of his soul fleeing his body. With a motion of his head, he notified the men in the room that it was time to do their parts.

They left room to gather the Death Eaters that waited. With wands in ready in the air, they Apparated to the Hogwart's gates. Breaking in was easy. There was no one left to guard the gates, and several powerful bursts of magic sent them flying open. They raced inside, towards the great doors of the castle. At the doors, they met resistance. Several teachers that had remained behind rained spells down upon the invaders.

It wasn't enough.

They were overwhelmed with the sheer number of Death Eaters that had appeared to storm the castle. One-by-one, they fell, and slowly, the enemy gained ground.

* * *

Harry gritted his teeth as he held on tightly to the line connecting him to Severus's soul. It was hard, he could feel it wanting to float away, especially as Snape too longer and longer to do what he had set out to accomplish. The longer the older man's soul remained disconnected from his body, the harder it would be for him to find his way back. That was why it was so important that Harry held on. As long as Severus had that tether, he would be able to make it back.

As the minutes grew longer and longer, it became harder to hold on. It was exhausting, holding onto something so intangible. It required a great deal of mental focus, something that Harry should have had; had he not been so stubborn in refusing to learn any mental discipline.

Cursing silently, Harry tightened his hold. He would not fail in this. He would not fail the man he loved; someone who trusted him with his most intimate being. He would prevail, and then Severus would come back to him. And from there, infinite possibilities that all led to a life together for the two of them. Harry wouldn't let something so important slip away.

Ever.

* * *

Voldemort's soul was screaming in an agony so dense he could no longer ignore it. He had to stop Snape from accomplishing his goal. Even if it meant that he had to pause the spell.

To an outsider, it seemed if Voldemort had just suddenly frozen for no reason. He stopped chanting, he stopped moving, he stopped breathing. He had focused all his being internally to care of the nuisance that wanted to destroy his chance at taking over the entire world.

He broad-sided Snape's essence heavily, knocking the other man away from his task. Quickly, however, Snape got up and returned to what he had been doing, ripping apart Voldemort's tenuous grasp in bigger chunks. Enraged, Voldemort again knocked him aside. It took Snape a moment longer to recover, but that was all the Dark Lord needed to hit him again. Getting up, Snape shook off the hits and ran at Voldemort, knocking him aside before again going back to his work. He was almost done. A few more minutes and Voldemort's soul would be completely separated from his body, and then, with a few words, he would never be able to rejoin them. A sharp, ripping pain made him stop however.

Hunching over, he realized that Voldemort had ripped a chunk of his soul out. The pain was agonizing, but if he didn't finish his task, it wouldn't even matter. There would be no world in which to feel pain, or sorrow, or happiness. Most importantly, there would be no world in which there was love. And it was out of love that Snape was now sacrificing his very being. Love for a diverse world full of so much potential, and love for a single green-eyed boy.

In a moment of clarity, Snape's soul blazed.

* * *

Death Eater's poured into the Great Hall. At the same time, Harry gasped as he saw blood dribble out of Snape's mouth. It meant only one thing; Severus's soul was damaged. That was bad because any damage that was done to the soul was not only reflected in the body, but was also likely permanent. It meant that not only would Severus have to make his way back through fatigue, but also through pain and missing a part of himself. It meant…that Severus might not want to come back.

Around him, the Order members held up their barrier resolutely, knowing they were the only thing standing between a literal Hell on earth, and their saving grace. They took the blows that the Death Eaters threw at them. Magic pounded the members from all sides, but they stood firm. All they could do was hold the barrier. They poured all their magic into it, making it stronger and stronger. They continued to do so, until one of them fell.

It was McGonagall first. Age only surpassed by Dumbledore, and though a strong witch in her own right, she was severely depleted from days upon days of staying up to all hours, hardly ever sleeping, and organizing a resistance effort to keep the school safe. She collapsed, too weary to get up again, she could only sit and watch dazedly as the others struggled to fill in the gap she left. Soon, she could no longer do even that. As she tiredly gave into her body's demands, she looked upon her students and with chagrin, she thought of how she could no longer protect them.

And as she closed her eyes, she caught the gaze of Harry Potter, who looked upon her with wide eyes filled with determination. And she knew there was still hope. Then, she knew nothing.

* * *

With a wild yell, Severus sped towards Voldemort, knocking into him with full force. With an enraged look in his eyes, Snape tore at the other man's soul, rendering unto him the same pain that he himself felt. He tore and tore and tore, until there was only shreds. But, he knew that was not enough. Voldemort was the only being alive that could recoup from such an injury. He must separate the soul from the body. His final task must be carried out.

Bearing the large wound in him, he dragged himself over to the last tattered remains of the link between Voldemort's soul and his body. With a great, heaving rip, he pulled the last of it apart. And, with a few whispered words to an incantation he had made up less than a day ago, Voldemort would never be able to fuse his body and soul ever again. Satisfied, he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

So, somehow, this has no dialogue. Very action heavy. There will be one more chapter, so don't worry. Yeah, I know, this took forever. Well, lucky you guys, I finally graduated college and have yet to find a real job. Which means I actually have time to write…

Also, a huge thanks to all of you that have continued to support me. I am forever in your debt. –bows humbly-


	30. The End

Title: Harry Potter and the Summer From Hell

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein that relate to the Harry Potter books. I do, however, own those that do not…if there are any.

Notes: This is the last chapter. It's very short, but it's been too long in coming and I'm not sure what else I can really add, so I decided to just post it so you all would have an end. Thank you to all of those that have read this, new and old, and to those that have stuck with me through long waits. You've all been wonderful. ^_^

**Chapter 30**

Waking up was unexpected. At least, Severus thought he was waking up. All he really knew was a deep, pervading darkness and a sense of self-awareness. Surely these were not things that someone would experience when dead. Then again, never having died before, he couldn't be sure. While his unique heritage gave him a better understanding of the world and what lie within it, the secrets of death were still beyond him. He was fairly certain, however, that it shouldn't hurt.

That thought stopped him for a moment. Pain? When had he started feeling it? Where had it come from? He searched for the source of the pain, and found himself going deeper into the black. And then once again, he knew no more.

* * *

When he awoke again, it was to blinding light. He tried to raise a hand to shield his eyes, but only managed a minute twitch. He groaned instead. If this were Hell, someone was doing a good job of torturing him. The light was painful. He groaned again. Maybe they would take pity on him.

"Oh! You're awake! Shit, the curtains!" He couldn't quite place the voice, but knew it was familiar.

"Nn," he managed. The light went away. Blinking- did dead people do that? - he found that he could vaguely make out shapes. The shapes resolved themselves more and more into things one would expect to find in a hospital. White curtains, white walls, and a clock monitoring his living status as somewhere between 'Alive' and 'In Pain.' One thing that someone would not expect to see in a hospital room was the Harry Potter moving towards him with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." He held the straw up to Snape's lips. Gratefully, the older man took a few sips before pulling back.

"What happened?" he inquired lowly, his voice rusty from disuse.

Harry licked his lips before speaking. "Well, you died. Right after you finished tearing away Voldemort's soul, yours separated from your body. I basically had to stuff your soul back in your body and hold it in until someone could revive you."

"And the Death Eaters?"

"I…" Harry's brow furrowed. "It was odd. We expected them to all die, or come to their senses, or scream in agony…any one of those things. Not all of them. Not more than that. The ones that lived are in Azkaban."

Severus nodded. Harry looked at him suspiciously. "You knew that would happen?"

"I'd suspected for some time that Voldemort had never really perfected the Mark." Snape spoke grimly. "It was unimaginably painful for those of us to get it, in the beginning. Then it was only painful for some, others just felt heat, or ice cold, where the Mark was. There were many different reactions. Marking people, Wizards and Witches in particular, was never really a developed magic."

"Oh." Potter looked dazed.

The door opened, allowing a Medi-witch to enter. "Oh!" she exclaimed quietly. "You're awake!"

"So it seems," Snape commented dryly.

"Well, let me just run a few diagnostic spells on you," she said, unperturbed. "If everything looks well, I'll let in a few of your other visitors. There's a quite a crowd cluttering the hallway." She seemed more amused than upset.

A few quick spells later, the Medi-witch clucked in approval. "Everything looks as normal as it can be for someone that came back from the dead. You're well on the mend." She smiled at Snape. "I'll let a few of your more…enthusiastic supporters in. But only for a few moments."

"Joy. Why is this one here?" he asked, indicating with a wave of his hand at Potter.

For the first time since entering his room, she frowned slightly. "We couldn't get him to leave. And when we finally did force him out, he found a way back in. It ended up being easier on the hospital staff to let him take care of you." She left, presumably to tell his admirers in the hallway the good news of his recovery.

Snape fixed his gaze on Potter. "Wouldn't leave, hm?"

Potter had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "I was worried. You'd died, and…" he trailed off before straightening. "I love you. And whether you lived, or died, or became a vegetable, I wanted to be by your side." Harry's attempt at levity didn't detract from the seriousness of his confession. "I still want to be by your side. The question is…do you want to be by mine?"

A serious question; one that deserved a serious answer. A serious answer that came to Severus immediately. "Yes."

The smile that lit Harry's face was brighter than the light that Severus had first awoken to. And then the circus trundled in.

It wasn't an actual circus of course, but the variety of color brought in by the people that visited made it hard on Severus' eyes. Bright Weasley red, Dumbledore's sparkles, and Potter's gleaming green eyes; it was more than he could take. Slowly, under all the praise and well-wishing, Severus quietly fell asleep, more at peace than he had ever been in his life.


End file.
